Ichigo's Notebook of Rant
by yllanger-huntress
Summary: ...Because to Ichigo, everything Rukia-related becomes stupid and worth ranting of. Karakura Lighter Days. IchiRuki. One-Multi-Random-Shots.
1. Stupid Notebook

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Summary:** Ichigo keeps a notebook where he rants about his feelings and frustrations ever since a certain midget named Rukia came to his life. IchiRuki XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach nor its characters though I wish I did.

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a bleach fic and it's about my OTP IchiRuki. :D This is Ichigo's notebook so everything is on Ichigo's POV. I hope I didn't go OOC on him. XD For errors and other mistakes, please inform me. T.T

* * *

**1: Stupid Notebook**

Just today, the idiot of a midget gave me a notebook. For what reason, I don't know but I think it's gotta have something to do when she saw my current notebook. Not that I only have one notebook but she criticized about how my notebook looked like trash or something.

Well, at least it don't have pictures of those rabbit-human thingies she have in her sketchpad. Actually, I saw her notebook too and all she had been doing is doodling Chappy the Rabbit even in class. She is sooo weird in a totally different level of weird. What the hell's up with rabbits?

I know they're cute but what's with the midget's obsession? I gotta find that out sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N:** It's super short. lol XD Please R&R. :)


	2. Stupid Actress

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Summary:** Ichigo keeps a notebook where he rants about his feelings and frustrations ever since a certain midget named Rukia came to his life. IchiRuki XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach nor its characters though I wish I did.

* * *

**2: Stupid Actress**

I still don't get why I'm writing in this piece of crap. Ochi-sensei said that writing can lessen frustrations and anger. Oh yeah, like anger management. She told me, specifically me, to write everything that bothers me whatsoever. Still don't get why me but she called me... a delinquent! Oh, whatever.

Anyway, a little earlier at class, the midget almost got a hold of this notebook. For her own sake, please don't let her touch this notebook. She said something along these lines.

"Ah! You used the notebook! What have you been writing? Kurosaki-kun?"

I swear that school-girl acting with high pitch girly voice is starting to get on my nerves. I wish she'd just drop that acting already. It's so annoying. Anyway, I ofcourse said school notes and she asked to borrow it for which I ofcourse lent the other notebook. She was quite disappointed too and I see that she won't stop there to try and grab MY notebook. Yeah right, like that'll happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R. :)


	3. Stupid Dad

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Summary:** Ichigo keeps a notebook where he rants about his feelings and frustrations ever since a certain midget named Rukia came to his life. IchiRuki XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach nor its characters though I wish I did.

* * *

**3. Stupid Dad**

There's something weird with this family. I just have to admit it but ofcourse nothing's weirder than Rukia. But let's face it. Ever since Rukia officially lived with us, my stupid dad's been doing things. Weird things. Out of the ordinary things.

Sometimes the weirdo-dad-o-mine would intentionally lock us up in a ward in the clinic. I meant 'us' as me and Rukia. Rukia would come help in Kurosaki clinic from time-to-time but sometimes when no one's watching, she uses kido to heal other patients' injuries. Not to an obvious extent though, just to stop bleeding and lessen the depth of injury. Sometime soon, I will convince her to teach me kido.

Anyway, back to my weirdo-dad.

Sometimes, he intentionally turns off the light even if he knows we're still in the living room watching. I mean, where's that disrespect coming from?

Sometimes, he would ask us to cook together. Cook! Yuzu's better at cooking than Rukia. I asked why us and my idiot father said, "Well son, since Rukia-chan don't know how to cook you should teach her!" That was not the answer I was looking for. Why should I teach her when there's a better candidate for a teacher out there?

Sometimes when Rukia's in my room and we're arguing, I hear his laughter. Damn that stupid dad's a big big eavesdropper.

Sometimes in the morning, the old man would come barge into my room or my window and try to beat me up as he usually does but the difference is, he always looks around as if looking for something. I don't know what he's looking for but he suddenly looks disappointed and mutters something only he can hear.

He's just so freakin' weird. Someday I might disown him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Lol. 3 Chapters in a day. They're just so short anyway. I wanted to think more of Isshin's weirdness but I can't think of anything anymore. I liked it when Ichigo says Rukia is weird especially in the manga. I already forgot what chapter but I really like it. XD

2am bedtime. Anyway, please R&R. Thanks! :)


	4. Stupid Towel

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Summary:** Ichigo keeps a notebook where he rants about his feelings and frustrations ever since a certain midget named Rukia came to his life. IchiRuki XD

**Disclaimer:** I'm never going to own Bleach nor IchiRuki. T.T

* * *

**4: Stupid Towel**

Rukia is very well-known for trouble lately. Not that I care but every time she gets into trouble, it spells d-o-u-b-l-e for me. She drags me along with her mess. Stupid midget.

There was this incident a while ago in a hotspring bath house. Of course the hotsprings were separated for male and female with a divider but the idiot suddenly called me out so loud it was embarassing! I was with Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida and the other classmates and for God's sake why is she calling me ICHIGO?!?! Anyway, so I ran to the wall that divides the spring and told her to shut up. Incidentally, she told me her towel STUPIDLY FELL ON THE MUD and that I SHOULD GET HER ANOTHER ONE!

I told her to ask Orihime and the other girls to get it for her but she said they already left to the Sauna room. It's either I throw my towel right to her side which shall actually leave me towel-less - that is not an option -, or I get her a supplementary one.

So I did and received death glares from women as I enter their side of the spring. I had to keep my eyes closed just so they won't think I'm peeking.

Damn that was so embarassing. That stupid midget better repay me.

Hmm... I'll take note to buy her a new towel the next time we go shopping.

* * *

**A/N:** Ichigo can be sweet at times and I bet he'd do even embarassing things if it's for Ru. XD


	5. Stupid Talk

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N: **The randomness continues... XD**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. Kubo-sama does. I don't own Ichigo, Rukia does. :D**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**5: Stupid Talk**

My dad did it again. I knew he was planning something from the way he smiled at me. Damn me for having such a lunatic father. Since early morning, he had been following me covertly everywhere I go. When I opened the door, he pretended to be passing by. When I went to the kitchen, he pretended to be taking something from the fridge. When I went out of the house, he pretended to be out shopping and unfortunately, the store was on the same direction as my school.

Seriously, I see his face everywhere I go, even in class! He's driving me nuts!

So when he suddenly appeared right in front of my class, I decided to confront him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAD? You've been ACTING SO WEIRD lately!"

"Son, son..." He patted my shoulder which actually pissed me off. "I just... you know... trying to come up with an approach for us to have 'The Talk'."

The... talk... How lame is that?!

"What the heck! You stalk me all over the place just to have a talk with me?!" It's not like I don't know what 'The Talk' meant but it wasn't necessary and I don't need him to be lecturing me. "And I'm not certainly going to be talking with you about... _that_."

"Son, it is the duty of the father to give their children 'The Talk'." I saw his eyes glint with excitement. Damn me for having a perverted father.

"What? You didn't even care how my limbs could break every time you jump at me early in the morning and now you have the time to actually care about my... future?"

"But son... I want grandchildren! SOON!" I was going to retort but to my horror, he pulled out his wallet and in there was a picture of my mom. "Masaki! Masaki! Our son is... gay!"

How dare he bring my mom into this! And I'm not gay! Nevertheless, that was the end of it. I punched him so hard he ended up in his own clinic, convulsing.

* * *

**A/N:** Stalker dad FTW!!! XD And thanks for those who reviewed. :) I'm sorry if this isn't long though... I will try to write longer but I can't promise. XD


	6. Stupid Aquarium

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Disclaimer:** Kubo-sama pwnz all! XD

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed. :D

* * *

**6: Stupid Aquarium**

I could not believe what just happened. Me... She... It was all my father's fault... and her fault too! And that damned aquarium's fault!

You see, there was this new aquarium in the living room. When I went downstairs, Rukia had been ogling the aquarium and had been freaking staring at it for a few hours. God, first rabbits and now effing goldfishes. To my irritation, I approached her. "Whose is that aquarium, midget?"

I thought it was either dad, Karin or Yuzu's but then she said... "Yours. Ours." and returned into watching them in amazement. My mouth sprang open.

"Mine? Ours?"

"Yeah!" she glanced at me and smiled, "It was a gift from your dad. Well, he said it's time that we learned about small simple things like responsibility." she took a plastic container that says Fish Feed and tossed it to me. "Go FEED 'em!"

"Jeez... Go feed them yourself since you like them so much." I tossed it back.

"No Ichigo! I already fed them awhile ago! Now go do your share of responsibility, you lazy ass bum!"

Wow, lazy, ass and bum. Did she just say I'm a slacker and an ass twice? I sighed. "It's not as if I'm accepting that aquarium is mine but... fine." I snatched the fish feed container from her hands and stood next to her facing the aquarium. "Step aside, midget."

She didn't budge though and stared at me. "You know how to feed them, right?"

"What? WAS THAT AN INSULT?" I asked with my fist clenched. I quickly opened the lid of the container and sprinkled the feeds on the water.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked angrily. "That's too much!"

Suddenly I thought I'd goad her more so she won't ever make me feed the fishes again. "Oh, come on Rukia. Ain't it nice we won't have to feed them tomorrow anymore?"

"Th-They're going to get fat!"

"Yes. Fat and healthy." I smiled mockingly. "In fact, maybe I should just throw all the feeds so they won't get hungry the rest of their lives."

"You abusive fool! You don't get to feed them anymore!" Hah! Just what I wanted to hear. "Gimme that!"

But I wouldn't let her go easy just because she called me lazy ass bum. So I raised my hand that was gripping the container tightly to make it out of her reach. Hah, the advantage of my height. I smiled at her triumphantly and she glared. In a desperate attempt to get the feeds, she jumped a few times trying to reach it but failed. Then she tackled me, throwing all her weight against me, making me lose my balance and fall... with her on top of me.

I immediately realized the awkward situation we were in. I could feel her breathing on my right neck, the warmth of her skin... and... and... c-ch-chest... I flushed into a tomato. I was so shocked with the proximity that I loosened my grip on the container and she quickly grabbed it and punched me on the face. It's good though that I get to have a reason why my face was so damn red. She seemed to be oblivious of my blushing face as she returned to ogling the goldfishes in the aquarium.

Argh!

... I guess I was partly to blame too... and thank the Heavens she was completely clueless of the tension she had just created... or maybe... I created... indirectly...

* * *

**A/N: **

**---**

**Somewhere behind-the-scene...**

Isshin cries tears of joy.

---

Yes... Ichigo was still blushing while writing that and it haunted him for a few days too. lol XD And are you sure you should be thanking the Heavens for Rukia's cluelessness, Ichigo? *evil smile* XD

Ichigo's the man! I love him but I love Hichigo more. lol XD I think Isshin is the ultimate IchiRuki matchmaker aside from Kubo himself. Hahaha XD This was actually longer than I thought. o.O Please R&R. Thanks. :)


	7. Stupid Worrywart

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Disclaimer:** I'll let you guys know when Bleach becomes mine. Once it is mine... rejoice!!! Muhahahaha! XD For the mean time, it is Kubo-sama's.

**A/N:** Inspired by Letters from the Other Side New Edition with a picture drawn by Kubo himself. XD

* * *

**7: Stupid Worrywart**

So... I'm writing down on this notebook. Not because I needed to rant, but just because there was this tiny thing I can't help but notice a few minutes ago. Rukia's eating her breakfast in my closet as I write. She actually thought I was studying so early in the morning, she didn't care to argue about what happened last night. She didn't even care to argue when I nagged her about how I didn't want her back in my closet or how slowly she ate or how ridiculous it was to see her new chappy pillow or how dad and Yuzu were persistently asking for her when I went downstairs to get breakfast.

Well, last night was actually tiring. We were attacked by a group of hollows. It all would've been easy if I wasn't sick though and I hadn't noticed how sick I was until my visions started to blur and I was unable to evade a few attacks. My whole body started to chill and I felt so hot inside. Although I was injured a few times, I managed to finish my share of the kill but then I started to faint. I felt Rukia catch me before I hit the ground.

When I came to, I was in my room and Rukia was using kidou to heal my wounds. It was warm, her reiatsu and her touch, even when her element was ice and snow. I was on my bed and she was sitting on my bed too, her hands on my chest. She looked at me with such worried expressions. She's such a worrywart. "What's with the face midget? It's not like I'm going to die right?" I asked.

"Ichigo..." she spoke softly, "why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Why? What would you do if I tell you? I can't let you go alone, Rukia." I turned my eyes to the window to gaze at the dark-blue sky and full moon.

"You know I can take care of myself very well."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Even if I tell you, even if I don't, you know whatever you say or do won't stop me either way. Right?" I have absolute trust in her capabilities but I was just worried of letting her go alone. She always attracts trouble.

She sighed in defeat. "You're so stubborn..." I could feel from her sigh, the smile on her face and I smirked covertly.

There was silence until she stopped her kidou healing and declared, "I'm staying here for the night." My eyes widened.

"Rukia..." I scratched my head as I sat up. I was still a little bit dizzy from my fever and her declaration just made me dizzier. "You have your own room now, go sleep there."

"My bed have bed mites."

"Then go clean it! Midget!" Her lame reason just made a vein on my head pop out.

"Uncle snores so loud."

"What the fuck! You could hear him snore from your room?!?!"

"I can't use the massager in that room!"

"I thought you already TRASHED that?!?!" I sighed in defeat. "Fine... But don't let my family know that you're staying in my room... and only for tonight!" She nodded and that was how she ended up here in my room... or closet again. I knew though, that she was just worried about my health. Even though she healed my injuries, no kidou could heal my fever. Such a worrywart.

When morning came, I was feeling all better and I thought I'd prepare her breakfast just to repay her kindness to watch over me... no wait, scratch that... of being a worrywart. I prepared her a sandwich with ham, cucumber and cheese and a grape juice. I woke her up and she just nodded her head. Thank God my father hasn't been terrorizing my room this morning.

She ate up and I watched her because I was worried she might not like what I prepared for her. But then I noticed she looked happy so then I asked, "What are you smiling about?" That's when I quickly turned around to write at my notebook and pretended to study.

...

:)

* * *

**A/N: **

**Unknown to Ichigo, because he quickly turned around to write... or study...**

Rukia had been blushing.

**

* * *

**

So... a few things here. **Please READ!**

~Rukia likes **cucumbers**. She was happy when she saw cucumbers on her sandwich. Ichigo had no clue.

~The **smiley** at the end of the notebook... is it OOC for Ichigo to do that? I just wanted him to express his happiness not by words. lol XD Just know that he was smiling at the end while writing that. He quickly turned around so Rukia would not see him smiling like an idiot. XD

~The whole scene was inspired by **Letter from the Other Side Special Chapter**. Here is the link, translated by **sketchbaka **of BA. bleachasylum(dot)com/showpost(dot)php?p=1850841&postcount=689

~The Rukia **blushing** scene is there in the novel too. It's just too cute to not include. XD

~The inspiring **picture** drawn by **Kubo** himself. As posted by **Athena** of BA. img682(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img682/9553/letters3(dot)jpg

~Don't forget the http at the start and the dots. XD

Thanks to sketchbaka for the translation and to Athena for posting the HQ pics of the novel. Thanks to Kubo-sama for approving the Letter from the Other Side, making it hmm.... canon. Haha XD Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Kudos to IchiRuki the worrywarts. lol XD Please R&R. :D


	8. Stupid Train

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N: **Yohoo! Thanks to all reviewers. XD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is KT's. I don't know who the Bullet Train belongs to. XD

* * *

**8: Stupid Train**

Trains are a pain in the butt. Buses as well but nothing beats trains. You see the good thing with trains are, they are high speed and gets you there in just a few minutes. But the bad thing is, they breed perverts. Especially when they get jam-packed, in times when people are rushing to get to work because they are already late. People don't mind how sandwiched they're going to be just to get to their destination fast enough.

Today, we were going to a vacation house somewhere in Nagano and the bullet train was the best and fastest option we've got. It was a class outing and we were running late, courtesy of a certain midget-someone. We were late because she took her time feeding the damn goldfishes in the living room. I stayed because I knew she would be lost if she go alone. Hell, it was actually her first time to ride a bullet train. I'd be damned with my family, Renji and Byakuya if she ever gets lost but the idea was kind of amusing.

We could've taken our time and waited for the trains to get less crowded but we were already late.

"Ack!" she yelped as we enter the train. I glanced back, it was too crowded and being the extra-small-sized midget that she was, she got carried away by the flow of people as they move inside and outside the train. Oh, we're sardines. I had to push them people aside to get to her and I held her hand... no, wrist!... so that she don't get separated from me again. I pushed my way across people until we got to the window near the entrance.

Amidst the crowd and sandwiched bodies were perverts who were just waiting for a chance to be able to touch a bum or two. Not that Rukia had any assets to flaunt but she was still a girl and somehow I felt obligated to protect her from prying eyes. So without her noticing, I put my hand to the railing beside her, pinning her between the window and myself... er, my arms...

She said, "Ichigo, I can't move."

"So what? I can't move either. And I had to hold onto something too, you know."

In the end, the train was too fast and she was too amazed she didn't notice anything at all. But I did noticed somethings though, those pervs whose eyes were dead set on her... I glared at them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, needed to go ASAP so I didn't have time to make it longer. Anyway, you guys thinking what I'm thinking back there? XD Ichigo making it look like Rukia's his girlfriend. Muhahahahaha! XD I like it when Ichigo's being protective... especially of Ru. XD Reviews please~


	9. Stupid Swimsuit

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N: **Consider this happening before the Bleach on the Beach. lol XD

**Disclaimer: **Kubo-sama owns Bleach.

* * *

**9: Stupid Swimsuit**

When we arrived at Nagano Resort, everyone was already there: Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and other more classmates whose names I could not recall. Almost everyone was already swimming and making sand castles. Ochi-sensei was on the corner, sunbathing. Some of them were also playing beach volleyball and others were just chilling by the cottage.

"Oh my God! Orihime-chan!!!" I heard Keigo from the distance. "That swimsuit is the deadliest weapon of all!" That earned him a punch from Tatsuki. It's good that she was always there to shut the pervert up.

"Hello Ichigo, Kuchiki-san!" Mizuiro greeted. His half body submerged in water and he was waving at us.

Rukia waved back like an idiot. "Oh, hello! Kojima-kun~" That damn acting again. Then she turned to me, "Well... don't just stand there Ichigo! We're missing out on all the fun!" She started running towards the water.

"W-W-Wait! Rukia!" I gripped her shirt on the back before she could run an arm away from me. "You don't plan to swim in _that_, do you?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"This is a resort, everyone wears swimsuits."

"You mean, like what Inoue and the others are wearing?"

"Yeah!"

"Like a lingerie?"

"No! You idiot!"

"What do you wear, Ichigo?"

"Trunks! We wear trunks! But I wear boardshorts and I don't see why that matters!" I pointed to the shop in the cottage. "Go buy yourself a swimsuit first before plunging in the water!" I commanded and she stared at me. A few minutes, she obliged and went to the store. For a moment, I thought she was gonna ask me to follow. Whew...

I took my shirt off and was on the way to the water when Inoue approached me.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I turned to her, she was teeming with energy as always.

"Oh, Inoue." I answered.

"I was wondering if you want to play volleyball with us?" she asked shyly. "If you join, I'm sure Kuchiki-san will join too. And so will Sado-kun and Ishida-kun and many many more!"

"Sorry Inoue, I don't know how to play volleyball." Basketball was more preferable. In fact, I was never into any kind of sports except Karate.

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time then." She smiled and left.

Suddenly, Keigo was behind me. "Ichigo... Ichigo! Why did you decline?" Knowing Keigo, he was up to no good with his sudden approach. "How could you decline such a hot and sexy goddess with ample bosom in swimsu---"

"RUKIA! What the hell are you wearing?!?!" I cut him from his speech as my attention darted to Rukia who was walking towards us wearing a pink-colored bikini. It was revealing much, too much. But not as much as the other classmates though... but still... that porcelain white skin was kinda tempting. The hips, the curves, those ridiculous sexy legs...

I ran to her leaving Keigo in his own swimsuit reverie.

"... It's a swimsuit, Ichigo." she answered casually which annoyed me more.

"I know what that is!" I said frustratedly, pointing a finger at her. I took my shirt from where I left it and tossed it to her. "Wear this!"

She took it and tossed it on the ground angrily. "What the hell Ichigo! You ask me to wear swimsuit and now you want me to wear your shirt and cover up?!"

"YES!" I yelled at her.

"Then tell me, why? Why do I need to do what you say?" she yelled back, she stomped her right foot on the ground making her face just a little bit closer to mine.

"Because..." I didn't quite know what to say. Every other girls in class did not wear shirts or cover themselves up, but here I was telling her to do otherwise. It wasn't that I didn't want to see her in that swimsuit, it was just that... It was just that, I didn't want anybody else to see her. "Because you're showing too much when you have nothing to show!"

She fumed as she glared at me. I could see the anger in her eyes and I could tell I hurt her with that insult. "Yeah! Maybe you're right! You didn't have to tell it to my face, idiot!" And she scrammed from me.

I watched at her retreating sexy figure... I need to apologize later...

* * *

**A/N:** This is 'cuz I don't think they got swimsuits there in SS. XD Ichi's being a denial king and a meanie T.T

**To reviewers:** Thankies! :)


	10. Stupid Game

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N:** Hmm... it's now Christmas vacation so yay for me! Now I need to write a few things to catch up for the thing I'm going to write for Christmas. I also need to update Gifts and Curses too. =.= But for the Feeling Without A Name... I guess it's on hold since I kinda lost it. lol XD I have a new idea in mind though. lol I'm so dead. xD

BTW, this idea came from youtube video games. lol XD The choose the door game. I kinda forgot already but when I played it, I chose 3 doors (though you're only supposed to choose 1. lol) and I got Ulqui, Ishida and Ichigo. I got 3 fine men but Ichi is so so mine!!!!!! XD

**Disclaimer:** ... Ok, Ichi is Kubo's... *cries in a corner*

* * *

**10: Stupid Game**

I had never thought, for once in my life, to ever join a dating game. Blind dates, dating games wherein you pick the hand of unknown women and get to date her for the day, or just simply be the lucky guy she would choose, were only for those lonely people desperately seeking love and affection. And I wasn't one of them. But then I joined. It wasn't because I wanted to find myself a partner in life - heck that's too early, nor was I looking for attention or love, it was simply because...

... because I had to.

On the afternoon of our first day in the resort, the management set up a stage for us. So I asked Keigo, "What's up with the construction?"

"Ichigo!!! It's gonna be the stage for a game! There would be ten doors and inside those are small rooms where a girl would be waiting for the guy who chooses to enter the door and they get to have fifteen minutes alone." he explained, excitedly giggling.

"A dating game huh?"

"Yes! I'm definitely going to join! Fifteen minutes with girls, who knows what would happen!" There he was again, in his own perverted dreamland, still giggling like an idiot. "You should join too! This opportunity only comes once in a while!" he patted my shoulders.

"I'm not interested." I turned my back and walked a few feet away before catching a glance on the girls playing volleyball on the water. Rukia was playing with them and it was very noticeable how high she could jump despite her small size. I hadn't talked to her a few hours after I shot that insult. I didn't quite know how to approach her or if I really hurt her feelings. It wasn't a misunderstanding or like our usual arguments, it was different because I know I was wrong. It was hard to apologize because I intentionally said it out of my own selfishness. It wasn't that she had nothing to show, she had the curves, the legs, the hips, the shoulders. She was sexy in her own unique way and looking at her felt like a sin.

"She really jumps high, neh, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked beside me. How that guy got there without me noticing was beyond my comprehension.

I turned to him, "You've been beside me all this time?"

He laughed. "Ichigo, I understand. You're too absorbed to notice." Too absorbed? I stared at him. This guy had always been the most sensitive of my friends but for him to read me like this... "Anyway, Keigo told me you're not joining so I came to ask you again. Might as well do it for Kuchiki-san, don't you think?"

"Mizuiro, what do you mean?"

"Well, it seemed you two had a lover's quarrel. Am I right?" his smirk was of confidence.

"No! It wasn't a quarrel and we aren't lovers!" I said, trying to not look or sound flustered. "Besides, she won't join that game anyway." Because I don't think she's looking for any love right now other than her love for work, or bunnies, or... Byakuya.

"Well... if you say so." he said but his tone indicated he was unbelieving. "It's going to start soon, I need to go fix things up. I'll just see you there." he waved and left but the confidence in his smile did not falter.

After a few minutes, the announcer called, "Alright guys! Gather 'round, we're starting!"

Seeing that everybody was gathering around the stage, I also went there to watch. There were 10 doors, all decorated and colored differently. Inside were supposed to be 10 girls from our class. The class had about 20, so there was a 50% chance that Rukia would be there. Count in the fact that most of the girls in class were lovesick fools and Rukia wasn't one of them. Plus, the fact that Rukia don't know anything about dating or games nor does she show interest in men or love. And that she would be completely oblivious to guys who might make a move on her...

"... you know the rules! Fifteen minutes only. When the buzzer rings, you'll have to come out or we'll come in for you. So choose the door now, gentlemen! Have fun!" the announcer continued.

So with my calculation, there would be a zero probability that she would play...

"Door #1 is taken by Mizuiro!"

Screw math. What the hell, those reasons could also be the reasons why she could also be playing! What the hell am I doing thinking things over when I could just sense her reiatsu.

"Door #2 is taken by Suitchi!"

I focused hard enough to find it and there it was... on door #3! But Keigo was almost on it!

"Door #3 is taken by -"

"Keigo!!!" I called so he'd turn to me, giving me time to walk past him. "Sorry. This door's mine." I twisted the knob, entered and locked it as fast as I could.

The room was dark and warm and it was actually smaller than my closet. Damn the management, what were they trying to make their guests do?

I saw her eyes, those purple orbs guided me to her. "Ichigo?" she spoke, it seemed she wasn't expecting me.

"Y-Yeah. It's me." I darted my eyes to the wall. She was right in front of me and although it was dark, I just felt the need to look away. She was still wearing that damn sexy swimsuit.

"Oh. What type of game is this by the way? What are we supposed to do in fifteen minutes?"

"We can do anything we want."

"Really? What can we do in the darkness then? This is so lame."

"For starters, we can sit and talk."

I could see her silhoutte as she sat down and I sat right in front of her, our knees touching and sending waves that electrocute my inner being. For a moment, I felt the need, the want to lock her in my arms. She was leaning on the wall and the door was behind me, there was no escape. Not for her. Feeling brave, I put both my hands on the wall behind her and I leaned closer so my head was next to hers, sandwiching her between the wall and myself... and I said it, whispered it to her ear. "... You're sexy."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not repeating that again."

"Say that again, you sounded like a pervert Ichigo." she laughed and I felt insulted.

"I was giving a compliment!"

"Well, thanks. But you didn't have to, I perfectly understand."

"I didn't mean what I said awhile ago!"

"What was that? The sexy part or the nothing to show part?"

"Of course the earlier part!" My voice raised a little because I was agitated. "Sorry about that." I said softly and met her gaze.

"Idiot." she smiled and I didn't know what came to me but...

_Riiiingggg.... _

I leaned so close our lips almost touch.

_Riiiingggg....._

"Ichigo, it's the buzzer..."

_Riiiiingggg...._

"I know..."

_RRIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!_

ARGH!! The buzzer was so loud it could shatter eardrums. I backed away and she stood up. "Let's go." she commanded.

"... Yeah." I didn't know how I was feeling because it was a jumble of frustration, annoyance, confusion, shock and relief. I almost kissed that midget and she was completely oblivious about it, what more could've happened if it wasn't him and just any stupid guy? We were the last who came out of the door and everyone were staring at us. I saw Mizuiro giving me a thumbs up and Keigo was sulking somewhere in the corner.

* * *

**A/N:** Ichigo's calculations were right. She was completely oblivious to guys who make a move. lol XD You might find it weird that she wasn't reacting to Ichi almost kissing her but do remember that in here, Ru is clueless and she still thinks kisses are like "hello"s. That's chapter something in the manga. I forgot. XD

Maybe you're asking why 15 minutes passed by so fast, here's my answer: itz teh eyezmex. XD

For people who don't know eyesmex, it's the term used in fandom when the characters give long stares at each other or something. xD My definition may not be complete but, you can make your own definition too. IchiRuki haz lotza eyezmex and you know it. :D


	11. Stupid Blanket

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Kubo does, but the blanket is mine. Muhahaha. XD

**A/N:** I got 3 days left before I leave on the 24th. Seemed like too short of a time to write for the things I wanted to write. XD I'm gonna write as fast as I could now.

Reiraku – spiritual thread thing XD The one Ichigo used to find the parakeet in chapter 8 and in FTB to find Rukia.

* * *

**11: Stupid Blanket**

The second day of our stay in Nagano was boring. It was actually relaxing too, but boring at the same time. We were far away from the city, from our everyday lives, from homeworks and stupid quizzes and professors who nag the hell out of you. The surrounding was clean and filled with greenery and when you look straight ahead, you see the vast ocean. It was nothing but blue. The waves would come and crash at the shore angrily and the tides would sometimes whisper tranquil sounds and those were most audible at night. Although it seemed peaceful, it was boring to see and hear the same thing every minute of the day. Besides that, it was raining. I hate the rain and I hate the lightning and thunder that accompanies it.

It was afternoon and the girls were still out playing in the rain. Keigo, Mizuiro and most of the guys were also playing outside but I instead, wanted to be left alone in the cottage. I was feeling cold and indifferent. But then every time it rained, I was also reminded of one single thing: warmth. The warmth and relief I feel every time it stops. And I hope this stupid rain would stop soon...

"ICHIGGOOOOO!" Keigo rushed inside the cottage, dripping wet and panting. He was serious this time though and whatever it was he was going to say, already felt like bad news to me. I started to feel uneasy with his seriousness and felt my heart skip a beat when he said, "Ku-ku-kuchiki-san's missing, we couldn't find her."

"W-WHAT THE HELL?" I was shocked and angry, how could these men leave someone as small as her unattended. I grabbed his shirt's collar, fist shaking and he looked away from my glare.

"I-I-It was unexpected. We-we were playing th-there..." his voice faltered and it was plain to see he was scared, for Rukia, and from me. "The-there was this huge unexpected wave... we t-tried to get to her fast but she was al-already dragged into the water... farther... w-we, don't know where she was... we-we'll find her, right Ichigo?"

I loosened my grip. If there was someone to blame, it was me. Because I stayed inside when I should've been outside. Maybe I could've prevented it from happening, could've been there to swim fast enough and get her. I looked at Keigo with such determined eyes, "Ofcourse, we'll find her." and quickly left the cottage.

I tried sensing her reiatsu but I couldn't sense it anywhere, even Chad, Inoue and Ishida couldn't feel it. She must've been drifted somewhere far away. So as a last resort, I used _Reiraku_. I focused in my mind, the image of that woman and her lingering presence, and I became one with my surroundings. Everything, I could feel everything. Threads started to appear, I could feel the spiritual aura of everyone in the area, even the animals. All I needed to do, was locate her thread.

White, white, white, white… _red_…

"Got it!" I said confidently as I grab the red thread but it was too early to celebrate. "Leave this to me, I'll bring her back." I assured my friends with a smile. I sped my way to the direction of the thread, holding it tightly in my hands. I'm not letting go.

I followed it for a few minutes now, about a few miles away from our resort but what I didn't understand was why the end of the thread was aimed inside the forest about a few ten feet away from the shore. It's Rukia, so she could manage to survive on her own, or someone may have rescued her. I was relieved to know she was alive but… but what if she was indeed rescued but being held against her will right now? Then that bastard's as good as dead.

It was already dark and still raining when I entered the forest. Guided by the thread, I saw a small old shack. She should be inside. I opened the small door and it creaked. What a creepy place. It was very dark inside but it was only as small as my room. There was a shattered window to the right and a small dusty desk. The rain was getting inside the room and it was very cold. To the left however, was another shattered window. Next to it was a filthy bed but what struck me with horror, as the thunder roared and lightning flashed the area abruptly, was… her! She was sitting on the floor, her body leaning on the wall but her head leaned on the bed. She was soaking wet but the stains of blood were still visible on her head and on her right ankle.

"Ru… Rukia…"

Thunder roared again. The rain started to pour heavier than before.

"Ichi… go?" she moved her head straight to meet me but she winced in pain so I quickly closed the door and sat in front of her. I put my left hand on the part of her head that was bleeding for support.

"Who… did this to you, Rukia?" I tried to sound a bit calm but I was furious. Whoever did this, shall die.

"Why did you come here, Ichigo?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I came here to save you. Now answer me." I threatened.

"This is nothing. When I was dragged by the wave, I hit some rocks. I was lucky to have been drifted on shore but I couldn't leave myself bleeding there so I tried to find some shelter." She explained. So it was just rocks after all. This forest was secluded from people and tourists. Nobody owned it and there were no resorts. It was only natural that the surrounding shores were still rocky and un-renovated. In fact, there were also weeds on it. "Anyway, if you waited, I could've… been back in no time."

"That's bull. You can't even heal yourself, and you planned to make me wait?" I was getting more concerned now. I felt her temperature burn with my hand on her head.

"Ah…" she said faintly. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Rukia, you're burning." I took my shirt off. "Wear this." 'Cuz the stupid midget was still only wearing bikini, white colored now though.

"Ichigo you idiot, that's wet."

How stupid of me. She was almost drying up too. But she needed something to keep her warm so I searched from the bed and although it was dirty, the blanket would suffice. "Here." I covered her up with it. She coughed a little from the dust but it was better than having her fever rise. "I guess we're staying here for the night." I spread my shirt on the floor hoping that when day comes, it would already be dried up.

"Ichigo… what about you?" she asked, her voice now quivered slightly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I sat a feet away from her and faced the other window. I didn't want her to see I was chilling from the cold too.

The rain poured heavier as the thunder roared stronger and lightning flashed more frequently. The thunder had always been one of the most dreadful sound aside from the droplets of water brought by the rain. It sounded like a crash, a crack, a gunshot, an embodiment of a breaking heart while the lightning flashes were a reminder of the darkness that looms over when it rains. It was cold and the rain seemed it won't stop soon. I thought I might just sleep this over.

I closed my eyes but before I drifted to sleep, I felt warmer. My shoulder particularly felt warmest so I opened my eyes, only to find the blanket covering me as well and Rukia leaning on my shoulder. "Rukia…"

"What?" she asked, though her eyes were still closed. "It's warmer here."

"Thanks midget."

"Idiot."

This was the warmth I feel every time the rain would stop. The thunder, the lightning and the rain would all go away without me noticing. My heart was at peace and unbothered anymore. And everything would've been perfectly fine if it wasn't because… the blanket was so effing short, my feet were chilling from the cold.

* * *

**A/N:** Worrywart Ichi on the loose. XD But I just love it when he worries not only for her life but also for her well-being. We've seen how Ichi was prepared to die just to defeat Byakuya. We've heard the line "Don't say that in front of Rukia ever again." XD I love him for that.

I originally titled this as Stupid Rain but I changed it. 'Cuz we all already know that Ichigo hates the rain from the manga. So, might as well make the title something different. I try to make things a little more unpredictable. XD

**To reviewers:** You guys are the prime motivators to any author and please do continue to bring ideas, criticisms and suggestions so we know how to improve ourselves for the better. Thank You. ^_^


	12. Stupid Footprints

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite owns Bleach… even their footprints. T.T I'll probably own the shack. XD

* * *

**12: Stupid Footprints**

I woke up and was greeted by a sunny weather. The storm just abruptly came and gone. The small shack that had sheltered us for the night proved itself sturdy withstanding all other elements that could come its way. The t-shirt I left on the floor was now completely dried. Rukia, on the other hand, was still burning up.

I quickly pulled away from her, gently placing her head that was leaning on my shoulder on the floor. I took my t-shirt and carefully slipped her into it, afraid to wake her up. When I successfully finished dressing her, I wrapped the blanket around her and I whispered, "Hey, I'll be back in a minute." She grunted, although she was still fast asleep.

I left the shack to look for food. We haven't eaten anything since last night, she must be hungry too. Actually, I didn't quite know what food I was looking for. Anything edible may do, just as long as it wasn't poisonous and completely chewable. Maybe mushrooms, leaves, plants… the forest seemed to be pretty dull. The trees that grow did not bear any fruit, I had rarely seen flowers or plants. Could the weeds be eaten? There were birds that flew but I did not see any other animals. Looking for good food would take longer than a minute and I need to go back to the shack fast so I just took everything I could take and went back.

When I returned, the blanket sprawled on the floor but Rukia was nowhere to be found. Where could that idiot gone to? I went out to look for her. I sensed her reiatsu and it was only about a few ten feet away from the shack, to the direction of the shore. I was annoyed, instead of resting, she was out strolling. "Damn midget."

I followed the trail of her reiatsu until I noticed on the ground, footprints. _Her_ footprints. When I compared it to mine, it was ridiculously small… and cute. It was perhaps just three-fourths of my own foot or maybe almost one-half. It made me smirk. Midget feet.

On the shore, I saw her. She was still wearing my t-shirt, thank god she didn't take it off, but the shirt was too big for her. It covered even down to her legs. She was walking back and forth as if waiting for something. "Rukia, why are you here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you. Where were you?"

"I was out looking for food, and you're supposed to be resting."

"Food?" she came closer and inspected the leaf I was carrying with various plants, mushrooms, etc. "What kind of food is that?" she eyed me with a bizarre expression on her face.

"Well…" I looked at the things I was carrying and even I was weird-ed out.

"I'm not eating that!" she said, pointing at the black weird mushroom.

"The sick should eat anything!"

"What? I'm not sick! I'm going to be if I eat that! Idiot!" she turned her gaze towards me. "Besides, if you remember, the bus leaves today. If we're late, we're gonna have to ride the trains again."

HOLY SHIT! I dropped the leaf and the supposed-to-be-foods to the ground. "Let's go!" This was going to be one long walking.

As we walk, she was ahead of me and I can't help but notice her footprints again.

_On this desolate place,_

_We leave our evidence behind._

_We leave our footprints on the sand_

_Even if it was to be washed away_

_Those footprints shall be the reminder_

_Of our journey together through the storm._

_Hers and mine._

_Side by side._

She swayed slightly as she walked. What was she doing acting so tough when she was sick all along? I knelt beside her, indicating her to hop on. She understood and hopped onto my back. I lifted her up, my arms supporting her thighs and her arms wrapped around my neck. As I walk, she whispered faintly, "Thank you." And I smiled. _No, Rukia. Thanks for being alive._ 'Cause I knew in my heart, that I'd follow this girl to the ends of the Earth, no matter what, no matter where…

_Our footprints become one._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yay for shortness! XD OMG Ichigo just turned Shakespeare. XD I hope it's not OOC, afterall, he does look up to Shakespeare. XD BTW, how Ichigo could write in his notebook even when he's in such unexpected places is beyond my knowledge. XD

And I don't know whatever happened to Ichigo's rantings. XD In here, I guess he was ranting about how small her footprints are. Lol XD Resort moments finally ended. XD I can now start with Christmas. XD

P.S. The poems I put in my fanfictions are not an excerpt. I made 'em. If I ever use anothers', I will put it in disclaimer and credit the writer. ^-^

**To Reviewers:** Thanks! =)


	13. Stupid Do It

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N:** I still got this before I start the christmas thing. -.- For which, I also do not know what to write. lol XD I guess it's gonna be a christmas trilogy. XD

**Disclaimer:** Must I always repeat myself? Remind myself how I am not Kubo Tite? T-T

* * *

**13: Stupid Do It**

Rukia, that damn midget, was so damn stubborn. I told her not to go to school, but here she was. Right beside me, next to my seat, writing something on her notebook - probably just doodling Chappy again. Sometimes she piss me off to hell. I probably should've just tied her to her bed so she won't go anywhere today. We only got back from Nagano yesterday and she was still recovering from her sickness. Even my dad, who was a doctor, told her to rest at home and I agreed with him for the first time. Yuzu even cooked for her. I was planning to skip class too, to go home early for her. But look what she did, against all our instructions and protests of her attending school, she came. She really don't know how to take care of herself. When I asked her, "What're you doing here?"

She would answer, "Whatever would you do when hollows attack, Kurosaki-kun?" in her weird voice acting.

I was pissed. She doesn't trust me enough for the job. "Besides, it's the last day and I'm fine now." I looked at her, examining her face, her pale skin. I touched her cheek with the back of my fingers, forgetting we were actually at school and not knowing everyone were already staring at us. She was lying though. She was still burning.

"Liar." I gently tugged the strand of hair closest to my finger which made her tilt her head slightly.

"AHERM!" Ochi-sensei cleared her throat. She was in front of us, glaring. I quickly pulled away from Rukia and noticed we were the center of attention. I was embarrassed so I quickly looked away. "Kuchiki-san, please go to the board and answer the question."

"H... hai." Rukia stood up from her seat and started scribbling on the board.

Ochi-sensei then forcefully dropped the notebook she was carrying on my table, making me flinch. "You know, you two have been so close lately. Maybe it's time you tell us what actually happened the night you didn't return to the resort." I could see her eyes glint with excitement and everyone just started to chatter incoherently.

"Uh, sensei..." Why was this person so intently prying with my life? I didn't want to answer that question, I wanted to actually say _mind your own business_ but the threatening look on her face was scary enough to bring anyone to the pits of hell. "... it was still raining so hard so we decided to stay in a shack."

"And?"

"And what?" The nosy classmates started to gather, forming a circle around us.

"... you two didn't do it?"

_Do it_... never had such a thing occured to me as doing it. I felt my face flush red. How could this teacher-supposed-to-be ask something as... intimate... as _that_... in public... in front of her students... about other... students? This was embarrassing as hell. But ofcourse we didn't do it. Just _doing it_ is already a private topic. And even if we _did_ do it, how could this person... wait a minute.. ARGH! Erase that even if we did... I'm not a pervert... not a pervert!

"O-Of course not!" I yelled frustratedly, face still flushed. And I must admit, for the first time, I want to run far far away.

"Really?" asked the teacher skeptically. The chatter grew louder. "... not even inside the door?"

Inside the door... what door?... door #3! That... that time I... almost kissed her. My face flushed redder. What the hell is this? The gossip of the century? If only they weren't forming a circle and there was a clearance for me to run away to, I would. But seeing Ochi-sensei's threatening aura was already more than one gigantic wall-o-China. I wonder if Rukia could hear this? How is she doing? But knowing that midget, she'd just be ignorant about it.

Then there was a loud thud. Everyone turned their attention, gasped and gave me some space and clearance. Rukia was lying on the floor, face red and breathing heavy. I quickly stood up and ran to her worriedly. "Ru- Ru- Ru... chiki-san!" I said with tongue all tied up. "... I need to bring her to the clinic immediately!" I lifted her up by the waist and dashed away.

The clinic was quite crowded because of winter blues. Many of the students got fever and colds especially when snow was coming. The doctors were busy tending only on serious wounds and illnesses, but the nurses were already on hiatus since it was the last day of class before their Christmas break. I hurriedly lay Rukia flat on one of the bed in an empty ward.

"Hey, hey! Nurse!" I called.

A nurse came, "I'm sorry but we're very limited right now. You are?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I just need -"

"The son of Kurosaki Isshin, right? Well, I'm the only nurse left here but I need to go to tend the student who just fell on the stairs. I trust you with this ward and the patient, afterall you're the son of a good doctor."

And just like that, the nurse left. So I was left to deal with this alone. Heck, I wasn't even a doctor yet. But I guess the times I helped in my father's clinic made me knowledgeable enough on these sort of things. And you obviously don't need to be a doctor to be able to cure a fever, though if only she wasn't stubborn and stayed at home, then by now she should've been feeling better.

Just when I thought she was asleep, she sighed. "Ichigo, sorry."

"Idiot. What are you saying sorry for?" I said while searching the ward for medicines, syringe and thermometer.

"I never get sick," she said, "it's this stupid body's fault."

"Don't blame it on the body." I said, while preparing the syringe. I handed her the thermometer. "Put it in your mouth."

"What do I do with it?" she put it in her mouth and tried to bite.

"Idiot! Don't bite it! Don't chew! You're not supposed to eat it!"

I quickly took the thermometer back from her mouth and examined it, her body temperature was over a hundred degrees farenheit. "... that's hot..." I put the proper amount of liquid medicine in the syringe and attached the needle. "This might sting a bit so don't move."

"I-Ichigo, wa-wait..." she looked terrified.

I grabbed her wrist and pointed the syringe at her arm but she kept wriggling. "Dammit, Rukia... stop moving so I can inject it properly."

She fearfully eyed the needle. "But that's long!"

"Yes it is!" I said, a bit annoyed now. "And you won't find anything shorter."

"But..."

"No buts! Just let me do it." I stilled her arm and she seemed to calm down. I pointed it at her arm and looked at her for the signal.

"... Okay... make it quick." And I injected it, praying to God she won't move or the needle might get stuck. I slowly pushed the handle of the syringe and I watched her expression. It amused me how such small thing could strike fear to her. She actually closed her eyes like when a child gets their injection for the first time and whimpered. At that time I think I heard a loud bump outside the door, someone must've idiotically stumbled on the floor.

I slowly pulled the syringe and the needle out, cleaned and attached a cotton on the spot. "That didn't hurt much, did it?"

"It hurt like hell, idiot." she said.

"Well, you can't compare that to the wounds you get on battles."

She silently agreed and returned to rest. With me guarding her, there was no way she could go anywhere anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Somewhere back in the classroom, Chizuru who was sent to spy on the two, returned - flushed, bruised and panting.**

"They... they're doing it in the clinic!" she reported.

-Gasps of shock and awe.- **Gossip of the century.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N2:** The moment IchiRuki went to the clinic, Ochi-sensei's class topic had exclusively revolved around them. xD They sent Chizuru and you know Chizuru's one of them with the wildest of imaginations. xD Anyway, please review. :)


	14. Stupid Pillows

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Christmas Vacation I

**A/N:** I'm lazy today. lol xD I didn't finish what I should've finished. :( I'll be leaving tomorrow so... advance merry christmas guys! :)

**Disclaimer:** kubo… tite… owns…

* * *

**14: Stupid Pillows**

Finally it was Christmas vacation and it started to snow. To celebrate such an event, my father had arranged a trip to the mountains. It was just a 2 days 2 nights vacation. It was odd though since our last Christmases were spent at home or with his friends and co-workers. This time he arranged the trip, the lodging, the dining and the activities. He never should've been in charged of those, especially of the lodging...

When we arrived at the hotel, the sun was already setting. Wearing our winter clothes and jackets, we searched for the rooms assigned to us. What shocked me was, there were only 3 rooms. It was understandable, one for me, one for Yuzu, Karin and Rukia then one for my dad. I was going to declare that to my family but dad beat me into it.

"Alright, listen up. Seeing as there can only be two occupants in a room, Yuzu, Karin, Go now to your room." He pointed to room 505. They went without protest, carrying all the luggage and quickly locked the door.

"Rukia-chan stays at the next room." he continued.

"Okay, uncle." she went inside room 506 and started to unpack.

"Oh, ok. So..." Room 504's door suddenly shut tight and I heard the lock tick. "Wha... what the hell dad?!" I knocked.

"SON! Did you actually think I would choose to sleep with you?" he said mockingly from behind the door. "Go and be a man, son!"

I wouldn't choose to sleep with him either. Heck, it's not sleep _with_... it's sleep _in_ the same room. No, it wasn't the same. It sounded perverted. I wouldn't want to sleep _in_ the same room as my dad. He would endlessly talk about senseless annoying things, doing weird tricks and probably harassing me with punches and kicks in the morning. But it was better than having the world know I slept with a girl. No... not slept _with_... slept _in_... And what did my dad mean by _"be a man"_? Maybe he meant more like _be a pervert_. Damn perverted old man.

I sighed. How come I feel abandoned by my own family? I could sleep _in_ 506. It would just be like my room, if she actually slept _in_ the closet. But seeing that I am the one who was left behind, the beggar, the outcast, the room was hers and I cannot do anything except stare.

"Ichigo, the hell are you doing outside?" she asked, hands on her waist in a pose.

"Ugh, Rukia. Dad don't want me to sleep _in_ his room."

"Oh... so you're staying here then."

"Yes... I guess." I scratched my head, embarrassed at myself. I carried my luggage inside. I had no choice. This was how it was supposed to be, then so be it. But to my horror, the bed... was a queen-sized bed. No, not two. One queen-sized bed. We are not only going to sleep _in_ one room but sleep t.o.g.e.t.h.e.r _in_ one bed? What the hell... "We're... going to sleep in that?" I asked, a bit flustered.

"Yes... I guess. Ichigo, what's wrong?"

How could that girl just imitate what I said earlier and say _yes... I guess _when asked about sleeping together so casually? I scratched my head for the second time. "I'm just going downstairs."

I asked the receptionist in the lobby if there were any vacant rooms I could occupy. But because it was winter and everyone were on a Christmas break, the hotel rooms were full. So I guess mountain climbing and skiing in the winter were very popular.

I went back. I really really had no choice. The doors were closed and if in case she locked the door, then I be damned. But she didn't lock it, thank goodness she had the decency to adopt me into her room. But yet again, I was shocked when I opened the door. I saw _it_... the towering height... of pillows...

"Ru... Rukia. What the hell are you doing?" I asked in annoyance.

"It's a wall, Ichigo." she stopped putting the pillows together on the center of the bed and looked at me. "I do understand that it is inappropriate for two individuals of the opposite gender to be sleeping together. So, for your convenience, I set up this wall." she grinned happily, like the victorious proud grin she flashes when she drew something-Chappy on her sketchpad.

She made me scratch my head again. "You didn't have to do that. I'm sleeping on the couch." Though I was a bit annoyed, really. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I felt she didn't trust me enough, or maybe because she even said the 'your convenience' part or maybe... disappointment? Somehow, I felt the urge to annoy her too. "Wait... did you just refer to yourself as of the opposite gender?"

She shot a pillow right at my laughing face. "Idiot!" she threw another pillow again, and again, and again.

"Rukia stop! You're breaking the wall you're building." I said as I caught every pillow and threw back, obviously not hitting her because of her midget size.

The pillow fight continued until pieces of cotton from the pillows were already scattered on the floor. The towering height of pillows, were no more to be found. She rested on the bed and I sat on the couch, we were both out of breath. She didn't seem angry and so was I.

"Hey..." she called, still catching her breath. "I don't mind. You can sleep on the bed."

"Rukia, I'll be fine on the cou-"

"I trust you."

"As if I would -" she shot something solid at my head and I bleed. Damn.

The time eventually came when we had to go to sleep. After all the dinner, the planning for the next day - to which I did not even agree about, and the family arguments, we eventually needed to shut up and rest. And yes, as much as I pretended that sleeping with Rukia was just like sleeping with a log, I had to bite my tongue. I couldn't sleep. As I watched her sleep with the moonlight shining directly on her from the windows, I just thought to myself. _How could she say she trust me, when she is so tempting me? _She was wearing that silk pajamas which she probably got from my dad. Even then, with her body and her face just a few inches away from mine... ARGH! I turned to the other side of the bed so I won't see her. I couldn't bear to shatter her trust. She have an unbelievably high faith in me, or so Hanatarou said.

When morning came, I was relieved to have fallen asleep even for just a few hours… but I couldn't move. It wasn't a simple case of immobility. I was flushed, stunned, and paralyzed…

… Rukia had just turned me into her new pillow…

* * *

**A/N:** ... ish slightly drunk.... gonna go... be back after a few days… happy holidays… maligayang pasko sa mga kababayan ko! xD

Many thanks to reviewers. Please do still review!!! =)


	15. Stupid Room Service

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Christmas Vacation II

**A/N:** I'm back and on a coffee overdose. 2 plain and 1 brewed. o_o I'm addicted to caffeine, maybe I should write about it. Haha xD At night, I'm so wide awake. O_O

**Disclaimer:** I own the hotel, the rest are KT's. XD Ichigo's suing me soon. T_T

* * *

**15: Stupid Room Service**

This hotel was so damn annoying. Was this the only hotel in the mountains? Was it the best there is? Damn. My father probably picked this because they offer that skii-ing thing which he said was a once in a lifetime experience. Well, even if I haven't tried skiing yet, I could say that this hotel and its services was one hell of an experience already. Aside from my father being such a crazy ass, the hotel management should have implemented the policy which restricts minors to sleep in the same room. Not that I could call Rukia a minor. Heck, she's super senior although she doesn't look like it.

The heater in the room kept breaking down. Why does it break down when we needed heat the most? It was snowing and the cold was something the thick blankets cannot protect us from. That was probably why she was hugging me when I woke up. I don't mind. I needed the heat too though if she wanted, she could've just asked. I would've been more than willing to share some body heat.

The fridge only had cold beverages. There were tea and coffee sachets but where was the damned thermos? So I called the reception on the lobby to complain, but the damned receptionist don't fuckin' answer. This was the worst.

And then, there's the bathroom and that midget...

"Rukia! What's taking you so damn long?" I knocked on the bathroom door. Minutes later, the door burst open and she came out in a bath robe and a towel wrapped around her head. Why does she need to do that when she got such short hair? But it was neat and kinda refreshing to finally look at her without that weird raven-lock blocking her face. And... and... why did she come out without dressing properly first?

"Ichigo, stop staring already. Hurry up and go." she said. Right, we needed to conserve time now or we'll be late and my dad would be scolding me again. And I wasn't staring. Maybe slightly. I hurriedly went inside the bathroom and closed the door but not before she called again, "... and remember to knock before you open that door or I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I answered.

So I took my bath very very fast. Not because of what could've been waiting for me outside the bathroom, but because I was a male and males don't take their time in the bathroom like women. Twenty minutes of women's time is equivalent to five minutes to us. Besides, we'll be late if I take my time. The water was hot too, much too hot. I finished in about less than five minutes. I was preparing to knock and yell that I'm coming out until I realized there was no towel for me to use. "The ah... RUKIA!"

"WHAT?! Coming out already? I'm not done yet!"

"No! Not that! Towel! Where's the towel?"

"On my head, idiot! Why? No towel there?"

"YES! No freakin' towel here! Unless you want me to come out naked, come in and gimme that!"

I dipped myself back in the bathtub. Thank goodness there was a bathtub otherwise I'd be hiding behind the door like an idiot, or a child playing hide-and-seek and peeking. Damn stupid management, giving only one bath robe and one towel. What were we gonna do? We almost shared a little bit of everything. Thank goodness there was a convenient store downstairs or we could've shared one fuckin' toothbrush too.

"Hide your ass! I'm coming in." She opened the door, still wearing the bath robe and handed me the stupid towel without looking at me directly. I could say she was a little embarrassed in seeing me almost naked like this. "Hurry up!" she said and shut the door tight.

"Hurry up my ass! You haven't even properly dressed yet, how do I come out of here?" I wrapped the towel around my waist and knocked on the door. "Rukia, I'll come out and get my things and clothe myself here, okay?"

"... Okay."

With her response, I went out and shuffled on my luggage to look for my clothes. When I found it, I looked at her, merely checking on what was taking her so long to dress up. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at the hair blower in her hand, probably trying to figure it out. "Rukia, what's taking so long?"

"How do you use this thing?"

No wonder she was taking so long. Screw Soul Society's stone age era. That sick scientist Mayuri should adapt modern world technological advancements soon, especially since their shinigamis visit the modern world more often now. I sighed and walked towards her. "That's, you just - " I didn't notice the wiring on the floor and I tripped, causing me to fall over her. The tripping and falling over was not something new. In fact, the last and first time this happened was just exactly the opposite of _now_. It was because of me, that Rukia tackled and fell on top of me and it was because of her now that I tripped and fell on top - because she didn't warn me of the blower's wiring. But this situation was more... awkward... because... because we were in fact - just showered... dripping wet... and almost... half... naked... in a room... that's not exactly a living room... and the room's heater was breaking down... yet again...

I looked at her, she was flushing and I could feel my face heat up too. "B-Baka! When are you –"

Our attention suddenly darted to the door which suddenly burst open. "ROOM SERV – ", the hotel maid saw us and was stunned, "… T-TOO YOUNG!!!"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" I yelled and backed away to the wall, waving my hands as an indication of _no, no _to the woman.

"P-Please, next time, use the signs. They are there for a reason. I - I shall take my leave now." as she left, she muttered to herself, "Youngsters nowadays..." and took the sign that says _**DO NOT DISTURB **_and hung it to the door knob before shutting it close.

Rukia who was as flushed as I was, threw the blower aside and said, "Well... I need to get dressed so get going!"

It wasn't like it's my fault that it happened, but I went into the bathroom anyway. I was too embarrassed to actually say anything and that hotel maid actually blamed us for not using the sign. She actually didn't knock to know if there was anybody there and she got the guts to blame it on us! Really, what a crappy service. And here I was going to complain a shit load of things to her face and she just actually left us alone – assuming _things_. I'm going to give this a one-star rating.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking it's time Rukia is the one who ventured inside to give a towel. Muhahaha! xD Again, that was longer than I had expected. O_O I'm hungry now, so gotta go eat dinner. Almost 9:30 pm already. lol XD

**To reviewers:** As always, thank you. ^.^


	16. Stupid Santa

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Christmas Vacation III

**A/N:** I dedicate this to the IchiRuki FC in BA, wherein I rarely appear and participate but I lurk most of the time. XD This is for Christmas Giveaway. The theme was: Ichigo and his crazy family bring Rukia to ski! The requirement was only one-shot so I can't dedicate the whole Christmas vacation. I'll just dedicate this skiing part. XD It was hard to think of something cute to happen though. T_T

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Clause-sama owns Bleach.

* * *

**16: Stupid Santa**

I don't believe in Santa Claus, just like how I didn't believe in fortune telling, psychics or feng shui. Although it wasn't really bad to believe in him, it was just childish. Santa Claus was only a product of imagination. Children were led to believe that there existed a fat bearded man who goes "HO HO HO Merry Christmas!" while riding a chariot of raindeers in red hats and red clown noses, giving gifts when they behave nicely. When they wake up, the gifts were up in Christmas socks but the persons who had given them were just their parents.

But Santa was everywhere this Christmas, and I had not eluded him when I came to the mountains. Moreover, I could say that I have come into the North Pole, the home to all those little red riding hoods in ski boards. Everyone, everywhere, who were skiing were wearing that weird Santa gear. And I refuse to wear one as such. I refuse to ski!

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas Ichigo!" my father taunted.

"HO HO HO!" Yuzu imitated.

"HO HO HO! Ichigo!" Rukia went along with them.

It was like the new BOHAHA of Don Kanonji. And it irritated me to no end. The only difference was, there was no weird posing. Thank God. But everyone were skiing and having fun and here I was sitting on the sidelines, thinking about joining but just damn too proud to do so.

"HO HO HO!" Rukia approached me, perfectly gliding to my side. It was amazing how she could ski even when it was her first time trying it. She was wearing that Santa hat, Santa gloves, Santa boots and Santa skirt with of course, a matching pair of Santa leggings to protect her from the cold.

"Rukia... stop that." I said, a bit annoyed.

"What... the Santa cheer?" she asked. Hah! And they even named that _ho ho ho _a Santa cheer. "Come on Ichigo. You know this is a lot of fun. Say it with me! HO HO HO!"

"Go to hell, Rukia." I scratched my head and suddenly I shivered as I felt the temperature get a little much colder. It was just from her reiatsu though.

"Ichigo, if you don't join, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Wow, that was a blackmail! But couch was fine, let's see who'll be looking for a warm pillow later. I smirked at the thought. "Okay, couch then."

After realizing the blackmail approach had no effect, she decided to change tactics. "Oh... coward!" she pointed a finger at me. "You just don't know how to ski! Don't worry Ichigo, I can teach you."

"Eh?" I had a vein pop out on my head. This was her first time skiing too, so how could she teach me like that?

"Don't just eh eh! Move your ass! You're being a stupid idiot! Your family wants you there!" she stared at me a few more seconds. It was clear she was getting irritated though. She clenched her fist. "If you don't move it, I'll -"

"Okay, okay. No need to kick my ass." I went to get myself a Santa ski gear finally, though I still felt a little embarrassed to wear it but everyone was wearing the same so why bother anyway?

Besides I guess it wasn't so bad. Christmases weren't about Santa Claus or the gifts anyway, it was about family and bonding. By being on the sidelines, I was denying my family the opportunity to bond with me on this special holiday. It was the main purpose of this trip anyway, to have fun, to chill, to bond and to create memories that would last – no matter how stupid or idiotic they may be.

I put on the Santa gear and when I turned around, I saw Rukia and my father giving thumbs up to each other. They must've talked it over. Silly them.

"Oi! Rukia! I thought you were gonna teach me?" I called, trying to get my footing on the snow with the ski.

"Wow, Ichi-nii is going", muttered Karin.

"Ichigo! The suit looks good on you!" teased my father.

"Ichi-nii! Now say, ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" said Yuzu. "Karin-chan do it too!"

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!" Yuzu, dad and Rukia said again in unison.

I heard Karin mutter it too, although with that annoyed expression on her face.

"Ho ho ho," I whispered to myself, slightly amused. It wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY again for shortness. XD I hope I didn't go OOC. XD Haha XD Kurosaki family let Rukia do the convincing. YAY! Go Ruu! XD


	17. Stupid Taste

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Christmas Vacation IV

**Disclaimer:** I shall kidnap Kubo-sama so he can draw anything I want. Muhahaha! XD Once you see him, please inform me immediately. Bleach shall remain under his name unless he decides to pass it onto me... which would probably just turn the series into some crappy doodles. XD

**A/N:** I just thought... hey! They have 2 days, 2 nights and all they ever did is sleep and argue about some stupid things and ski?

* * *

**17: Stupid Taste**

I feel it on my face. This warm tingling sensation… First it started from my toes, then to my hands, next to my chest and finally to my face. I feel it all over my body. This uncontrollable desire for more… I could feel my heart throbbing, my hands shaking. My eyes become cloudy as I try to grab for more. I feel so hot and almost losing it. I feel my body sway as I move and lose my focus. This thirst finally taking over me. Just one single taste and I knew I'd be craving for more.

More… more…

I grabbed her hand as she tried to cover _it_ up. No, she won't be taking it away from me. Not tonight. It took a lot of courage to make this move and now that I've tasted it and felt what it feels like, I won't stop. I can't stop. It's too late to stop. There's no stopping it tonight. It's either I drop, which I doubt, or she drop. Even if she drop, I won't be stopping anyway. Because hell, I just lost my mind. It's just so damn addicting.

I feel it, my heart thumping and burning and I could say she felt the same too. Her face was too flushed and she was very warm and shaking. It was my first time and definitely her first time as well. And I wondered how she's feeling, 'cause it sure as hell is going so damn great for me. Just when I thought she wanted to stop, she whispered under her intoxicating breath, "More… I want more…" and I just wouldn't let her get more, just 'cause I don't want it the easy way. "Say please, Rukia." I teased.

"Da-Damn… Idiot…"

"It's not idiot." I smirked.

"You're the one who got me into this, Ichigo."

"No, you're the one who got me into this, midget."

"Come on! Ichigo…"

With the mention of my name, my head spin. I couldn't help but smile at the way she spoke it. I would definitely give her more, 'cause I also want more and she's gotta give me more. It seemed to be a battle of who would last longest. And against all her disadvantages of a small body and femininity, she could actually fare equally against me. She was very challenging indeed.

So I opened another box, took a bottle and poured her another glass of liquor. This shall be one hell of a night. She even dared to try and beat me in this drinking game. Actually, it was my father's fault, organizing such a game with the management and here we are, inside a bar. If that idiot midget didn't call me a coward, I wouldn't even be here. This was all her fault. So I felt the need to drag her into drinking too, by blackmailing her with anything-Chappy.

So here we are, enjoying every single taste of our own taunts and provocations.

… The loser sleeps on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:**

**After a few hours…**

… Rukia lost the game.

…… Ichigo drunkenly carried her back into their room.

……… No one slept on the couch.

* * *

**A/N2: **Inspired by Legolas and… and… myself… lol XD

I was slightly drunk while writing this and I remembered the blooper I watched last night with Legolas' drinking contest against Gimli. This wasn't exactly the game I intended. I guess I'll just insert that game somewhere on the later chapters. Lol XD

**To reviewers:** Thanks always for reviewing. :D Review again. XD


	18. Stupid Hangover

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Christmas Vacation V

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**A/N:** I was going to leave the last chapter at that, but after reading the reviews, I felt the need to clarify some things. lol XD Hence, this chapter was born. XD

* * *

**18: Stupid Hangover**

You know the movie The Hangover? When everyone would just wake up only to find a baby by the door; find a lion in the kitchen or the bed situated right at the rooftop? Then someone's gone missing right when that person's having the most special day of his/her life?

No, no one's missing here. In fact, there was nothing except the fact that my head hurt, my mind spin and my eyes burned the moment I tried to open them. There was nothing except the cold chilly weather and the crumpled bed sheets. No no, there was nothing but the blanket wrapped around my waist and that warm pair of arms wrapped around my torso. There was nothing except... my... naked... torso...

My senses quickly reacted to that thought. My eyes shot wide open and I flushed as my vision unfolded a scene I had no memory of ever having done. Rukia lay sleeping next to me, partially naked with the blanket covering up to her chest. I'm not going to confirm if she is! But I am... b-b-butt na-ked... What have I... we... done?

She opened her eyes and this was the first time I was ever so scared for my life. I felt like going to the depths of Hueco Mundo and never coming back. Have I been so drunk that I did this thing to her? How could I break her trust like this? Maybe she would forgive me since we were under the influence of alcohol. B-but... "RU... RUKIA..." I stuttered her name, more out of fear and embarrassment. "Th- this... I swear with my life and soul... I - I..."

"Good morning, Ichigo." she said softly. To my surprise, she planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face burn a couple of degrees farenheit.

"Ru-?" I was stunned and in my mind, a lot of incoherent words shuffling like a Text Twist. "Wha-what... happened...?"

"Stop stuttering like an idiot, Ichigo." she poked my cheek. "And what do you mean by what happened? You don't remember?"

"Apparently... I can't remember a - "

"YOU FOOL! How could you say that! This was our first night as newly weds and you couldn't remember?!"

Newly weds? Wedding? We got wed? Married?

"WHHHAATTTTTTTT? WE'RE MARRIED? WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY?" I felt my mind explode. How could one alcohol change my life forever?

My outburst earned me a punch on my face and she showed me her hand, a golden ring fit on her ring finger. I checked mine and there it was, the same ring as hers. As much as I don't wanna say it or however gay may it sound, I'll say it anyway... OH. MY. GOD. Goodbye, youth.

And then she called again. "Ichigo..."

I ignored it. I was too shocked, too stunned, to absorb any more information she might reveal. "... Ichigo...?"

As I think things over and re-assess everything, my mind spun around slowly and I felt something hit my cheek from where she lightly kissed just awhile ago. "Stop ignoring me and wake up, idiot!"

I groggily opened my eyes. The light murdering them. Slowly, my vision stabled. Rukia was hovering over me with that worried expression on her face. "Rukia..." I noticed her clothes. "You're... not... naked?" I asked without actually realizing how perverted that sounded. My headache hindering my capability to think.

"What the hell?" she flushed, embarrassed. "What perverted spirit possessed you to ask something like that? Yes, I am clothed properly. Why would I be naked, idiot?!"

I then noticed I was clothed properly too. Just to make sure I was just dreaming, I took her hand to check. "What's the matter?" she asked, as I examined her hand - looking for that golden ring she supposedly wore just a few minutes ago. There was nothing at her ring finger. Nothing on mine too. I was relieved. Thank God that was just a dream. I wouldn't want to be wed without my knowledge too. I'm too damn young!

"You're acting weird." She properly sat up.

"It's just... the hangover."

"By the way, what on Earth are you doing sleeping here on the floor?" It was then I realized I indeed slept on the floor. I sat up, remembering how I collapsed the very minute I threw her on the bed. At least, the floor wasn't that hard or cold because of the carpet.

"Heh, couldn't even bring yourself to sleep properly on the couch eh?" she had that smug grin on her face.

"What?" I scratched my head. I was the winner! "I won last night!"

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"I was being nice!"

Apparently, my kindness was mistaken as defeat. Ugh... my head aches... this hangover, that dream and her... I'll be staying away from drinking from now on...

* * *

**A/N:** YES! Ladies and gentlemen, nobody slept on the couch. You now know why. XD

... This ends their Christmas Vacation. With their hangover, they won't be doing anymore activity other than going home and resting. Isshin just kept bugging Ichigo if they did it. XD The answer's obvious. XD

I'll be leaving tomorrow to celebrate New Year in another house. This is probably my last update for 2009. XD

**Happy New Year everyone~ :D See ya at 2010! :D**

**Please review again! lol XD**


	19. Stupid Toshidama

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N: **Whoa. I'm back! XD And it's new year!!! YEAHH!!! Happy New Year!!! Here goes my first update for new year. Woohoo! XD And I guess I'll dedicate this again to the IchiRuki FC at BA. XD The **theme** was: What happens after last year's new year omake when Byakushi gives a kuchiki full pass certificate to Ichi.

If you still haven't seen the pic, it's here: http://i36(dot)tinypic(dot)com/2nq5z01(dot)png

Using Syn-sama's bandwidth. lol Sorry Syn. T.T I dunno what chapter it is inserted in onemanga. xD

Anyway, my mind's been going crazy lately. =.= Even I'm thinking about Queen Bee Ruu and Worker Bee Ichi. lol XD *bangs head on the wall*

I'll take this time to special mention these people who had been a part of Ichi's Notebook for the past year. xD

**Thanks to**:** just a wanderer**, **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**, **Ryu-Takehshi**, **fanficssuck**, **sallythedestroyerofworlds23**, **Lunacat13**, **Phnxfyr1**, **GhibliGirl91**, **FlyingHigh13**, **VeronicaShields**, **AnimeROL**, **Mygara-chan**, **King Of Nobody**, **IcHiRuKi-MaNiAc**, **Val56710**, **kicyslawa**, **MissMisha**, **BleachedAngel13**, **ANONYMUS**, **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**, **S2 Lana-chan S2**, **winter-chan x3**, **kazehiime**, **Hekka**, **kimono2007**, **the eville pie**, **BelieveITWriters**, **The Abe**, **TheUnknownWriter1111**, **too sweet**, **DramaQueen of the moon**, **sanzo-reload**, **Blood Seraph**, **Emmi Fireworkz**, **Twilightfreak37**.

And of course not but not the least, **Dissonencia Serenidad**. ILU. XD Mag update ka naaaa! haha xD

Thanks for inspiring and encouraging me to write more. Welcome 2010! :D

**Disclaimer:** Ichi owns the Toshidama no matter how much he doesn't want it. xD

* * *

**19: Stupid Toshidama**

It had been a year since Byakuya gave me that Toshidama which consists of a Kuchiki Full-Pass Cherry Blossom Certificate. But I hadn't used it yet. Exactly what good was this full-pass certificate if I can only use it in Soul Society? And I wasn't much of a shopper either. What could I possibly shop in Soul Society that the modern world do not have? Soul Society may have those kidous or spiritual technologies but they are, no doubt, still residing in a very old era where swords were more preferrable than guns and their uniforms were still the traditional black kimono-thing. But still, I was curious as to whatever unearthly thing there could be in Soul Society aside from those in Urahara's shop. So when Rukia said she will visit her family on New Year, I decided to tag along.

While resting at the Kuchiki mansion and waiting for Byakuya, we hung out at the living room.

"Rukia, what exactly does your family sell in stores?" I asked while staring at the certificate. The cherry blossom pattern annoying me to no end.

"Mmmm... some Chappy merchandises, soul candies, seaweed ambassador, pastries and cookies..."

"Nothing much I see."

"Hey! What did you mean by that?! The Kuchiki family owns most of the stores in Seretei! You can't just say it's nothing much!" she clenched her fist. "You should be thankful to Nii-sama!"

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

She quickly moved beside me and snatched the paper away. "HEY! Give that back!" I said, my arms stretched forward trying to reach it. To my horror, she quickly slid it inside her robe. And she grinned proudly saying _Nobody mocks my Nii-sama_. I couldn't help but wonder why of all the places would she choose to hide it _there_. She quickly backed away to the other side of the table when she saw me stop in defeat. "Ru- Rukia... give that back..."

"Hmm... I thought you don't want it?"

"I didn't say I don't want it." I sighed and moved to her side of the table, the paper peeking just right in front of me and I couldn't grab it. "Give that back, that's mine." I said, pointing my finger at it.

"Why don't you take it then?" she asked, confident that I wouldn't even dare touch it at its current location.

... But she was dead wrong. "You don't wanna give it back?" I threatened.

"I don't." she answered sternly.

I glared at her and she glared back, starting a glaring competition. If I could just snatch it right then and there, just for a millisecond she won't even feel it's gone, then it would be alright, right? It was okay actually, to be without it. But the thought of Byakuya going ballistic on me later and concluding to never let me inside the mansion was just horrifying. I barely defeated him back then and the thought of facing a thousand angry cherry petals again was the same as facing a berserk Kenpachi without an eyepatch.

I felt the need to execute my grand snatching scheme now. The sooner I do it, the better. But I needed to distract her because all her attention was focused on me. "Hey look! There's Chappy!" I said, pointing out to the window.

"What? Where?" she asked gleefully and darted her attention at the window. I took the chance to snatch it. The millisecond I touched the end of the certificate, the door opened wide and I stopped dead on track as Byakuya appeared in the room.

I saw his eyes twitch as he glared at me like I'm an abomination. "Kurosaki Ichigo..." he spoke my name in that deadly tone and I swear I saw something like graveyard in his eyes.

"Bya-Byakuya..." I quickly let go of the certificate and distanced myself five feet away from Rukia. My sweat dropping like crazy.

"NII-SAMA!" she called, still in that gleeful tone, oblivious of the deadly reiatsu spilling out in the room.

He looked at her for a moment to acknowledge her and glared right back at me. Rukia took the certificate out and looked at me. "Nii-sama, Ichigo doesn't - " I snatched it as fast as I could.

"You can't take back what's already been given!" I yelled. "I'll just leave you two alone." I slipped it inside my robe and left the room, quite thankful for being able to leave without a single scratch.

Damn that Rukia, this Toshidama. Clearly it did nothing but attract Byakuya's wrath on me. I guess I'll use this anyway, buy something to cool the two Kuchikis down. But... wait... what am I thinking... buying something from their own store and giving it to them in the end. ARGH! What am I going to do with this?

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, Ichigo. xD Why would you need the toshidama when you have Ru anyway, right? xD

I'm finished teasing you guys but I am sooo not yet finished teasing Ichigo. hahaha xD I'm trying hard not to go OOC. If I did, please feel free to give me a whack on the head. XD Please review. =)


	20. Stupid Computer

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N:** It's back to school, so I guess the back-to-school drama continues. XD Been busy lately so I can't update fast. Next week will be a little more hectic and next next week will be our preliminary exam. Time sure passes by so fast. I'm still like on wtf-am-i-studying mode. lol xD I needed to update Gifts and Curses but daaamnnn, I was stuck with 2 paragraphs only. O_O dammnnn...

**Disclaimer:** Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

**20: Stupid Computer**

I like computer subjects, mainly because we had our lectures in the laboratory. Although we hate the activities, it was a good place to relax and sleep into. It was cold. The air conditioner was always turned on, unlike in our classrooms. We were given free time before we start the lectures, and also free time after we finished the activities. We could sleep all we want, surf the net all we want, as long as we have finished our share of the activity.

But on this particular day, I hate computers.

See, I've finished the photoshop activity quite fast and I was free to rest for the whole period but every time I close my eyes, this sound tortures my head.

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

That was the annoying sound that had terrorized my deep slumber and the silence in the laboratory.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The computer insanely grumbled to the woman who was just so damn intolerant of making it work. I moved my ass to the corner and followed the sound to the woman with obvious temperamental problem. There she was, sitting with such exasperated expression on her face. I moved in front of her back and faced the monitor to see what was up but she quickly used alt-tab to the desktop. I can't help but realize the monitor was taller than her sitting figure. I chuckled.

"What?" she asked in annoyance without turning to face me.

"You know, you're blowing your good girl act by doing that." I whispered, "so, what's the problem?"

"Nothing. I can do this myself."

"Well… you're making such a ruckus, so let me see!"

"No, Ichigo! I don't need you to pry on my artwork." She glared at me.

That was unlike her to not be proud of her artwork. I'm not saying she wasn't proud, but most of the time, she would show me her drawings proudly like that even if she knew I would not ever take a second glance at it or just probably laugh it off. Anyway, she just probably drew something Chappy again. Later when she's done, she might come dragging me to see her ridiculous masterpiece. I sighed. "Okay… just shut up and stop the beeping." I retreated back into my seat and started to drift off to sleep until I heard it again.

_Beep. Beep._

Okay, that was it. I came to her again – facing her back and the monitor, but she did the same and alt-tabbed whatever she was doing. It piqued my curiosity. What was she drawing that made her suddenly so shy about? "What's up, midget?"

"Go away."

"What're you doing? And what the hell's wrong?"

"That's none of your business, Kurosaki-kun~" she said. But I was already so damn curious, besides, when you keep getting errors or warnings, there had got to be something wrong, right?

"Let me see what's wrong." I said, in an attempt to help her with whatever dilemma she was having and also to douse my curiosity.

"No! I said I can do it myself so…"

"Argh!" I said, not listening to her protests. She could've drawn me or something that's why she's so shy about it. I need to see what she was doing so I leaned forward and grabbed the mouse even though her hand was still on it and tried to click on the photoshop's tab on the taskbar when she moved the mouse away. I moved it back and she moved it away again. And the battle for domination of the mouse intensified as she used her other hand to pull my hand away and I used my other hand to pull hers as well. Then I had the smart idea to press alt-tab on the keyboard but she noticed and quickly shoved my hand away, accidentally hitting the restart button on the keyboard.

_Beep._ The computer restarted, we stopped.

"Uhh… did you save?" I asked, slowly letting go of my grip on her hand on the mouse.

"ICHIGO! BAKA!" That meant no and she punched me so hard on the face I was immediately sent to the clinic.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**As the event transpires …**

Everyone was watching their battle and gasped when Ichigo seemed to have unconsciously hugged Rukia.

Ochi-sensei sighed. "Even at the lab…"

* * *

**Q: What did Ichigo draw?**

**A:** He drew Zangetsu. XD So he finished fast. XD

**Q: Rukia?**

**A:** She was trying to draw the Seaweed Ambassador. xD She was embarrassed 'cuz it was nowhere near Byakuya's. xD Actually I wanted her to draw Ichi… but I bet she'd be proud to show a Chappy Ichi though. Lol xD I had to make her embarrassed so I could write the scene. Lol XD

* * *

We all know Ichi's secretly a fan of Rukia's artwork. lol XD

Anyway, please leave a review.~


	21. Stupid Detention

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** I wrote this in class. Not actually listening to the boring lectures. XD

* * *

**21: Stupid Detention**

There is no more justice in this world. No more reasoning or defending yourself in courts. There are only rumors. And they're enough to give you freaking detentions.

I really don't understand, why was I called to the Principal's office; how was Rukia involved and why had they required the presence of my father? They answered my questions soon enough.

"Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki," Kagine-sensei called. We were standing right in front of him in the office. "Recently, there had been reported incidents of violence among the two of you."

"Yeah… it was only one-sided though…" I said, glaring at the girl beside me.

She glared back and gave a mischievous grin. "Ah, sensei. I assure you. Even though Kurosaki-kun harasses me all the time, there was no permanent damage done."

"What?!" How could that girl act and say things? And I didn't harass her! Never!

"Aherm! Excuse me, let me finish." Kagine-sensei interrupted. "You know violence cannot be tolerated within the school grounds. To be fair with other students, we are giving you detentions."

"Why me too? She's the one who gets me to the hospital most of the time!" I reasoned in annoyance.

"Surely, she wouldn't hurt you if you hadn't done or said anything to provoke her, right?"

My eyes twitched. Yes, I guess he was right. The few times I got myself beat up was because the midget kicked me for being pathetic or I was criticizing her artwork or I horribly did something unexpected. But even so…

"Aside from that –", the door suddenly burst open and my dad rushed inside.

"Dad, what're you doing here?"

"Uncle?"

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, please have a seat." Kagine-sensei offered but he just stood there and asked hysterically, "Why? What have my son and daughter done?"

"Daughter?" Kagine-sensei's eyes went wide.

"Yes! Rukia-chan is my third daugh – " I punched him on the face which actually made sensei gasp.

"Uh… Ru – Kuchiki-san's staying at our house so… she's treated like a family." I felt a little uncertain with what I said. When I looked at the midget, she quickly looked away but I think I saw a smile crept up to her face.

"Oh… that's interesting. Anyway, additional detention for showing disrespect for your elders and family, Kurosaki."

Oh great.

"As I was saying earlier, Mr. Kurosaki, please listen carefully. There had been rumors escalating around saying Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki's doing it everywhere. In the clinic, in the lab, and who knows where else."

"E-EXCUSE ME?!" D-Doing it? EVERYWHERE?

"Doing what?" Rukia asked, confused.

"AH! Really? You know that's good news! Finally Rukia-chan shall officially become a part of Kurosaki family!" said my idiot dad, happily bouncing around chanting "My son's become a man! My son's become a man!" then "Rukia-chan's officially my daughter! Rukia-chan's officially my daughter."

"Ichigo, are you adopting me into your family?" Rukia asked in a whisper. "I don't think Nii-sama –"

"No. Shut up." I whispered back with clear irritation in my eyes.

Dad gave me a thumbs-up before meeting the tenacity of my embarrassed fist. I looked back at Kagine-sensei. "See, you shouldn't have brought my father here."

"Uncle, are you okay?"

Sensei took a handkerchief out and carefully wiped the dropping sweat from his face. "Mr. Kurosaki, don't you think it's inappropriate for them? They're not even legal yet!"

"Yeah, but I don't know about her. She's ten times more legal!" I said.

She clenched her fists. "What the hell? And legal about what?"

"Nothing." I looked away.

"Yes, yes. I see the inappropriateness of their action. How careless of me as a father." He slapped his head and looked at me with all seriousness in his eyes, it creeped the hell out of me. "Tsk, tsk. Son, if you're doing it, do it at home. I don't mind. In fact I encourage, just don't forget protection. There's no need to do it secretly and at school too."

"YOU DON'T SEE MY POINT AT ALL!" fumed Kagine-sensei.

"What the hell! WE'RE NOT DOING ANY DAMN THING!!!"

"What exactly are you doing, Ichigo?"

"See, she doesn't even know a damn thing!"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I strongly advise you to start attending parenting classes. Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san, detention for you for one whole week. Any more trouble might get you suspended. Your detention starts after your class' dismissed and I don't wanna hear any more gossips. Got that?"

So that's how we got detentions. Obviously, the presence of my father made it worse.

... Hello, hell week.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Outside the Principal's office, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue and Chizuru were eavesdropping...**

**

* * *

**

Ah... nothing much here.. Sorry. ='( I'm feeling so uninspired lately. _ Preliminary exam is next week but I'm lazy to study.. I'm lazy to write either. lol XD Please review anyway and thanks. :)


	22. Stupid Question

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N:** Have any of you guys watched Avatar? It's a great movie. While watching it, I thought some scenes were soooo IchiRuki. lol XD So, here's me and my IchiRuki obsession in the cinema. XD

**Warning:** If you still havent watched Avatar, you might get spoiled. XD

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**22: Stupid Question**

"What would you do in that situation?"

I wonder, what would I do?

Earlier in class, Ochi-sensei was discussing ethnic races and history. It was very boring though until she started to tackle racial discriminations. Somehow I felt I could relate, since because of my hair, I was always discriminated. Somehow it made me feel out of this world. And then, for less than three hours, Ochi-sensei made us have a film viewing with the movie 'Avatar'. It was weird at first, since we were talking about races and now there're aliens. Oh yeah, aliens were a kind of race too.

"What do you think of the movie?" asked Ochi-sensei after the film viewing.

"It was epic, sensei!"

"It's like a grand love story between two people who were from two different world!"

"Yeah, and how their love conquered all."

"Forbidden LOVE!"

"Right! You know, the movie depicts the capability of people to break boundaries from themselves. We are all one and the same. Whether we come from another country or planet, whether our skin is dark, yellow, pale or blue, however our appearances differ, we are one and the same. Those things should not hinder us from seeing what a person truly is." said the sensei. I looked around and I found everybody intently listening to every word she said. I admit, I too, after watching the film felt light hearted and indiscriminating with a new found reverence for everything.

"And when you go home today, I want you to think. Think hard. What would you do in that situation? If you were Jake Sully, would you choose to leave your world, friends and family behind to be with the person you love, or would you rather choose otherwise? There is no wrong answer. I want you to reflect on this, write it in a piece of paper and think of the person you want to be. Don't worry, I won't read or share whatever you have written. I would keep it and return it back in time to remind each and everyone of you, what you chose from this day and the person you had become on that day. I hope you learned something from today's discussion."

So that was it. I was in my room, thinking what I would write in a piece of paper. But instead, I found myself writing here. Until I heard the door open again and my bed creaked. "Uh... you're not parking your butt on my bed again." I said, knowing full well who invaded my tranquil abode.

I looked at her. "Nu-uh. You're not going to be stingy again." she replied and rested her back by the window, her legs bent with a piece of paper resting on it.

"... And next time, knock before you enter." I quickly averted my eyes from her.

"Ichigo, what would you do?"

"What?"

"About the assignment."

I turned to her, giving her my full attention. "... I don't have an answer yet. You?"

"I don't know too." She paused. I was going back to write but she spoke again, "I kinda predicted it."

"Predicted what?"

"When they first met, when Neytiri saved Jake, I knew they would fall in love."

"Oh, really?" I eyed her skeptically. This is a first, a conversation with Rukia about love. Didn't even know she had that in her dictionary aside from hollows, work, shinigami, hollows, piss ichigo off, hollows. "From where would that prediction be based on?"

"My woman's intuition."

"You have that?" I mocked.

"Of course I have, you fool!" Before I knew it, a pillow had hit my face. I threw the pillow back on the bed, trying to avoid a pillow fight. Don't want to spend my night pillow-less now. "Have you no particular insight in the story, Ichigo?"

"Well..." I scratched my head, trying to think of something. "It's funny how Jake was all goofing around when Ney-whoever was teaching him."

"He was a jerk. He wasn't taking the trainings seriously at first. Just like you in the 'idiot' department."

"What was that? Rukia, seriously. I bet that Ney-person was a better trainer than you were. Who would ever be able to take your trainings seriously? Atleast she didn't have to draw weird doodles of a head and a hand that looked exactly like a bear foot in a baseball."

She hurled me another pillow, which I just tossed on the floor. "And I bet Jake was better than you were. You whined more than you trained and you never listened."

"'Cause you suck at teachi - OW!" Something hit me again. It was an eraser. It bounced on my head and landed flat on the floor. It stayed there for a couple of minutes until I decided to pick it up and throw it back at the midget. Feeling guilty for causing silence, I started to talk again. "The video when he said he don't know what he is, or who he is anymore was moving..."

"Yeah. He got what he wanted - ability to walk again, even if it was just temporary and he was given a task with it. But it changed him forever..."

"It wasn't just what he wanted that changed him forever. Even if he was given the body, he might've still finished his mission. But the girl showed him and made him embrace a new world. Her presence, changed the world for him."

Rukia blinked. "Jake Sully, is that you?" she joked. I glared at her. "It's amazing how in such a short span of time, from perfect strangers and mentor-student relationship, they became something more."

"Uh huh."

"I knew he was destined for greatness."

"You... knew?"

"It's what protagonists always are destined for."

"Hmm, I knew he would choose to sacrifice."

"That is coming from your male intuition?"

"No. You don't need intuition to see it coming. You can see it from the way he persistently tried to come back and save them, no matter how she or the other villagers pushed him away."

"Yeah. And at the end, he earned all their respect and led the entire race to their victory."

"And chose to sacrifice his humanity to be with her."

"He was a great man..."

And then there was silence, as we contemplated on our previous discussion. I don't know if she realized but I realized how I could relate with almost every bit of the story. How it was a lot like... us. I smiled and remembered everything she said about the man destined for greatness. When I realized this, I knew then what my answer would be. Because I have already answered the question, way back in Soul Society. I was reminded, how I risked my life and gave up my humanity to become a shinigami again... just to save her.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence. "Have you thought of an answer?"

"Yeah. I will sacrifice."

"... You should choose otherwise."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause you're a girl?"

"See! That's... discrimination! You're being a sexist!"

"No, I am not being a sexist."

"Elaborate! 'Cause as I see it, you just basically said women can't sacrifice as well for their love."

"That's it exactly! I'm not discriminating, I just think women shouldn't and mustn't sacrifice themselves 'cause it's the guy's job to protect!"

"Thank you for being a gentleman but that doesn't work for all women, Ichigo! Clearly, you don't understand us women at all."

"That's because you're transgender!" I said and she shot me with another pillow. "Oh I do understand! You women always have this moodswings, you're controlling, naive, short-tempered, worrywart and incredibly and I mean so incredibly insensitive."

"See! You just described what you think of me, and I am not insensitive! You don't understand what women want at all! You think you're being all nice and kind by doing this and that, but was that what we want? We don't want to be cast aside. If you guys are willing to sacrifice, then we are willing as well. Women want to be treated equally. You guys look at us like we're all weak and troubesome, someone whose butt always needs saving. We just don't want to be sitting on the sidelines while the protector does all the sacrificing... that atleast, is not how I show my - " she paused. Didn't know that midget could say so many things in so little time. I saw her blush before she hid her face with the paper and wrote something down.

"Show your what?" I teased but the smile on my face was so damn wide I just couldn't help but notice it myself. Even when I thought I'm looking like an idiot with such a grin, I couldn't shake it off. I had to look the other way so she wouldn't see.

"I just... told you my answer and I guess I already know yours too."

"What makes you think that? You don't know us men at all."

"Oh I do. You guys are cold, arrogant, demanding, controlling, commanding and freakin' insensitive too!"

"See! That's basically your point of view of me! You don't understand us at all either. We don't think of women as weak or troublesome or a burden, otherwise we would've just left them, right? And we aren't insensitive either! We want to protect because that's what makes us a man! It's okay for a woman to do what she wants but when it comes down to it, we men won't tolerate being protected to the point of losing that someone. Atleast, I won't... " Somehow I felt a little embarrassed and quickly turned my attention back to my desk.

"I see. This isn't even a matter of gender discrimination anymore. It's a matter of preference."

"Like I said."

"You didn't say anything."

"What I've been pointing out from the very beginning, it's not discrimination!"

"I didn't hear you."

Why you...

"Ichigo..." She walked to the door and opened it to leave. "My answer stays the same..."

I turned the chair to see her. She was smiling, I smiled back. "I know that. Too bad, you can't save a butt when someone's saving your butt. My answer would overthrow yours."

"There's no need to overthrow... we'll just save both butts then."

I blinked and she left. How do you save another's butt while saving your own butt? More importantly, how did the conversation went to butt-saving when the question was about sacrifices and making a choice? And I still don't understand that woman at all...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I don't know what just happened. I don't know what I just wrote. I have no idea where the cheese went or how they suddenly like... talked about answers and how suddenly there's butt-saving (the butt thing is actually like, you can't sacrifice when someone's already sacrificed for you kinda thing). lol XD Anyway, IchiRuki is a deep relationship. They can just talk like they're not exactly couple but somehow you know it's there. XD And I think with the question, they can actually open up with each other. Just like that. XD

(In short... what I'm saying is... I hope I didn't go OOC especially at the end. o_o)

I almost... almost wanted to write an IchiRuki kissing scene here. Almost... XD

**To Reviewers: **Ahoy! Thank you very much! :)

This shall be my last update for this week since I need to study now... c("-_-)


	23. Stupid Sister

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Conclusion of Detention

Standard disclaimer apply.

* * *

**23: Stupid Sister**

Detention days were almost over. The professors always had us clean the corridors and hallways after dismissal but sometimes, they wanted us to assist with their chores. They let us check test papers or give reaction to their students' essays. That however, did not always end well. I always had no reaction. The cleaning part also did not end well as Rukia and I sometimes argued about stupid things or whose-trash-is-that which always led to cleaning more and more rubbish.

This day was the last of it. But on lunch break, I was ambushed by my friends on the rooftop.

"So... Ichigo. How's detention going?" asked Mizuiro with a silly grin.

"Nothing much. Just professors annoying the hell out of me."

I took a bite from my burger when Keigo suddenly cried out. "ICHIGO! How... how could you hide this from us? We didn't know Kuchiki-san's staying at your house! You traitor!"

"What?"

I saw Ishida push his glasses a little upward and Chad just gave a grunt. It was our usual little male group. It was a good thing that we always hang out in the rooftop. It was quiet and exclusive.

"We heard from the Principal's office the day you two were given detentions." Mizuiro explained.

"So you guys were eavesdropping huh..."

"Yup, yup." Mizuiro nodded.

"So?" Keigo asked in anticipation. "What have you got to say to redeem our friendship from your treachery?!"

"Nothing. In what way have I betrayed you, Keigo?"

"B-b-b-but your father said Kuchiki-san's his third daughter!" Keigo continued to sulk on his spot. "T-that must mean you two're together?"

"No! We're not together. My father's nuts." I answered, trying to keep my cool.

"So what are you two then, Kurosaki?" Ishida butted in.

Keigo's eyes glint with realization. "Perhaps she's your sister?"

Wait, wait, wait! Rukia? My sister? "Hell no!" I answered. That sounded a thousand times wrong in my ears. That sounded a thousand times like Kon. Never have I imagined to go "Neeesannn~" on her. That's just... so God damn weird!

"Then what? What is she?"

I scratched my head. It was evident with Keigo and Mizuiro and a little addition of Ishida and silent Chad, that I won't get anywhere without answering their question. But... I don't know the answer. "She's... she's..." _... Rukia... Just Rukia... _Why must there be a category for relationships?

"Ichigo, did you two ever sleep together?" Mizuiro asked.

"WHAT?!" Of course not! Or maybe... once... or twice...

"Did something happen?"

"No! Why is there always something happening between us?!"

"Hmm... you get uncomfortable when she goes into your room and perhaps a sit on your bed tectonically erupts a volcano in you?"

I eyed him with a what-the-fuck unbelieving expression on my face. Tectonic... erupt... volcano? "Wha... what are you getting at?"

"I meant, do you get mad?"

"Definitely!!!"

Mizuiro sighed and Keigo asked. "So.. what was that for, Mizuiro?"

"My questions are to determine whether you view her like a sister. You don't get flustered when your sister sleeps with you, you don't get flustered when gossips run about the two of you and lastly, you don't get flustered with her presence or just a mere touch on your personal space. The verdict is... well... I don't know." he smiled mischieviously at me. "You tell me."

"Like I said... she's not a sister to me."

"Then?"

And the cycle repeated until the bell rang and classes resumed again. Keigo and Mizuiro can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

-----

After dismissal, as our last detention, we were asked to fill three bond papers with 'I will follow the school rules and regulations' back-to-back. We were left in a classroom facing each other with a single table.

"Ichigo?" she called and stopped writing.

"What?"

"Earlier, Inoue and the others mentioned something about gossips that involved me and you. What is that exactly about?"

I lifted my head to meet her eyes and stopped writing as well. "That's... It's... well... basically, people think we're together... and doing... it."

"Doing what exactly?"

"... umm... love... making love..." It was awkward saying it but it had to be said anyway.

"Oh. I see."

I waited a few more minutes but she resumed her writing. Was that it? Her reaction? No reaction at all?

"Rukia, it's okay with you?" I broke the silence trying to get her to react but it was also mainly because I just had to release my own reaction to her non-reaction.

"It's just a gossip. It's not true so why bother?"

"Then why did you ask anyway?"

"Because I simply wanted to know!"

I paused and remembered what Mizuiro said awhile ago. How come this girl doesn't get flustered when we both slept in the same room, on the same bed? How come she doesn't get flustered about the rumors spreading around? How come she doesn't get flustered invading my own room and casually parking her butt on my bed?

"Rukia... am I..."

"You're what?"

"Nevermind." I wanted to ask the question but it would be kind of awkward too, to ask something like that. Curse that Mizuiro!

"You're weird."

"You're still weirder."

There is no way she would treat me like a brother. Her treatment to Byakuya is opposite of her treatment to me. Why am I getting all flustered with this anyway? So what if she treated me like a brother? Who cares right? Like I care. I don't care. But, that's just damn too weird.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, my brain's all fuzzy and I have no idea what I'm writing now. Soooooo early in the morning, 3 am now. I just thought I wanted to write about this IchiRuki sibling issue thing used by shippers-of-the-other-side. They claimed that IchiRuki's relationship is siblinglike. lol XD Here, Rukia's just naive and innocent to even care about the gossips. Remember the chapter-somewhere that also had rumors spreading and Ichi trying to avoid her 'cause of that. Rukia just didn't care as long as she's comfortable. lol XD

If I went OOC or something's off-track, I'm sorry. :(

**To Reviewers:** Many many thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for late update. =D


	24. Stupid Weight

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**24: Stupid Weight**

Ah, goodness. People are driving me insane nowadays. Ever since the information leaked that Rukia actually lives with me, people are giving me death glares. I tried to listen to her own advice, tried to think it's not true so why the hell be bothered about it, but damn... it's getting way too awkward for me to be with her in public. Everywhere we walk, everytime we talk, I feel their eyes on me and their eyes were worse than those of the flaming bird Soukyoku's. It scorches me. It's like they are plotting how to execute my grand death penalty. Argghhh...

"Why do you look so bothered, Ichigo?" Mizuiro caught up from behind me. I was on the way to the gymnasium for our Physical Education class. "And where's Kuchiki-san?"

"She went ahead and how am I bothered?"

I tried to act coolly and he just grinned at me. "I don't know. Maybe you're bothered because of the gossips?"

"Hell no!"

"... or maybe because they weren't true?"

"What was that, Mizuiro?!"

Mizuiro laughed and said, "Just kidding, just kidding." before I could give him a whack on the head. "Well, you know. If you need advice and help on wooing a girl, the expert is here." he flashed me a cheesy grin.

Woo? Woo her? Why would I woo _her_? Just thinking of it gives me embarrassing imaginations: me with a bouquet of flower, me kneeling, me in tux, me with... was that a ring? And then I see her, she with that stupid grin on her face. She, mocking me and saying how out-of-character I am. Damn. I'm never wooing her. "You must be crazy. I'm not wooing anyone and definitely not her."

"Eh? Why not? She's totally cute and adorable at times too."

"Mizuiro, shut up."

We were at the gym and Mizuiro finally shut up. Keigo quickly took him away from me, still calling me a traitor. I will never understand him. On the center, the students fell in line. There was a medical exam going on. Our next P.E. was about swimming so medical certificates were needed to ensure the students' safety.

"Wow, looks like Kuchiki-san's going to float on water." I heard our PE teacher said while measuring Rukia's weight. "73 pounds... that's too light. Do you even eat Kuchiki?"

I approached them to see if it was true and Keigo threw me an accusing glare for who-knows-what. I sighed. What does that damn midget eat in Soul Society? No wonder she's too small.

When lunch came, our group with the girls ate at the rooftop. I bought my lunch and an extra for that midget. "Rukia, here." I shoved it on her hands and sat next to her, just to make sure she ate it all.

"What's this, Ichi - Kurosaki-kun?"

"Cut the crap. The whole school's talking about us now and they know we're living under one roof so no need to pretend we just met." I whispered.

"But I have my lunch!"

"Just eat it, will you?"

"No! I can't! I'm full already!"

"You're full? Look at you! You're malnourished!"

"I'm not!!!"

"People are thinking we're not feeding you well! So just eat the crap!"

"I am perfectly healthy! And I can take care of myself well enough. I appreciate the concern."

"I'm not concerned! Well, yes! I'm concerned at how people might view my family! So just eat it, might give you some more height!"

"What was that? My height has nothing to do with my nourishment!"

"YES IT HAS!"

"NO!"

"Eat that, you skeleton or I'm going to force feed you!" I said, pointing a finger at her.

"I'm no skeleton, you blob of cholesterol!"

"What? Did you just imply I'm fat?"

"No, dimwit."

"I'm not fat you dolt!"

"Eat your own food then, dummy."

"Why must I eat it when it's for you?"

"Why must I eat it when I'm full?"

"A-AHERM!" Ishida interrupted us. "I think the bell's going to ring soon, if you don't finish fast, we'll be late."

"Oh." I sighed. She's so stubborn as always but, as always, I know just when to use my secret weapon. "I... I'll buy any rabbit thing you want, just finish that." I whispered.

It took a while for her to answer, "Okay." Finally, thank God she was easy to blackmail - just use Chappy. But damn, the next thing I need to worry about is the rabbit and more rabbits. I just hope she forgets it later on.

* * *

**A/N: **

**The whole gang just watched them argue in their own little world...**

"Not wooing her huh, Ichigo?" Mizuiro silently whispered to himself and grinned cheesily at the two.

* * *

**A/N2:** We all know Mizuiro is an IchiRuki fan too. XD The conversations didn't confuse you in any way, right? Just thought the flow would be better without putting who said what and those adjectives. lol XD

Oh my, Valentine's coming...

**To Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing and yeah, see you guys at valentines!!! KYYAA~


	25. Stupid Dare

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Valentine's Day I

**A/N:** February 14, 2010 (Philippines). Hoooray for valentines!!! lol xD I've read a few valentine's fic before and I realized that Valentine's Day celebration is different in Japan. In Japan, there's also a White Day. And I'm sorry to tell you guys but I won't have Rukia give Ichigo any chocolate. lol xD

**Warning:** IshiHime and... well, it's a dare. lol xD

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**25: Stupid Dare**

I knew it. Keigo was up to something. From the way he looked at me, the way he whispered something to Mizuiro and the way they suddenly left my field of vision. It was the school's Fun Fair, a two day no classes occasion to commemorate the foundation of Karakura High. Instead of classes, we still had to attend school to participate in various activities, booths, games and rides. And instead of uniforms, we could wear anything as long as it was not violating the school rules. For that, we were asked to wear our very own class T-shirt which was colored black and had our section's design on the front and our nicknames on the back. With that, it was easy for us to find each other amidst the crowd. This fair was not only a time to chill but also a time to bond with friends. So why did my friends suddenly leave me here, alone too? Can't believe even that idiot Rukia tagged along with them and even Chad, Inoue and Ishida. They're teaming on me now.

I sighed and found them in an empty classroom soon enough. "Hey, why the hell did you leave me there alone?" I asked once I got into the classroom. They were sitting in a circle formation like conducting a ritual or something. "So..."

"AHHH! ICHIGO FOUND US! LET'S GO!" screamed Keigo who was sitting next to Rukia.

What were they doing? And why did they have to hide from me?

"What're you doing?" I asked Rukia, ignoring the fuming Keigo.

"We're playing."

"And you're not invited to join!!!" Keigo's index finger pointed at me.

"Alright I'm in."

"WHAATT!!! MIZUIROOO!!!" Keigo cried to Mizuiro who was next to him, giving an open slot in between him and Rukia. I took that gap and sat in between and shut Keigo up with a punch when he screamed at my ears.

"And this game is...?" I asked.

"It's truth or dare, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue answered.

"So you guys know the rules right? Spin the bottle, choose truth or dare. If you can't answer the truth or don't do the dare, the consequence is to be a slave of that person who asked you the truth or dare. You can't dare a person when the dare's already been asked. And of course, no dirty dares. I'll start." Mizuiro spun the bottle and it twirled and landed at Chad. When asked, Chad chose dare. "I dare you to roar like an incredible hulk."

It was kinda hard to imagine Chad roaring but he didn't back down from the challenge. He inhaled and exhaled a roar and we were awestruck from the tenacity of his roar. It was kinda funny because Chad did that but weird and scary at the same time. Then, it was Chad's turn to spin the bottle. It pointed at me. Crap. I chose dare. "Ichigo, do the Don Kanonji cheer and his tagline."

He knew I despised it. But I can't back down now so I... "Smells like bad spirits!!! BOHAHAHAHA!" with the god damned stupid pose. Everyone laughed at me. Damn it. I quickly took the bottle and spun it to pass the humiliation to the next victim. It landed on Chizuru. She also chose dare. My dare was "Kiss Keigo" because I knew how much Keigo wanted to score.

"No way I'm letting that man-she kiss me!" Keigo protested.

"EWWW!!! Why him? Why not any other girls!?" she retorted. "But okay, fine!" She walked to Keigo who was already walking backwards until he was cornered and she kissed him on the forehead, after that, both had the disgusted look on their faces and said "Yuck!" and returned to their respective seats. Chizuru spun the bottle and it landed on Ishida. Ishida followed suit and chose dare. "I dare you to wear high-heels and walk like you're on stage and in a fashion show."

"Where am I going to find high-heels?" asked Ishida. We looked around and found Inoue wearing one. "Inoue-san, if I may borrow..."

Inoue nodded and Ishida took her shoes off for her. I saw Ishida pause for a moment, contemplating if he would do the embarrassing dare. But I know, aside from hating Shinigamis, he also hates losing. And Chizuru would definitely make a good use of a sewing slave if he ever declined the dare. "What? Can't handle the dare, Ishida?" I goaded him because I also wanted to see him embarrassed. He shot me a glare and decided to make the embarrassing move, put the shoes on and walked like he was modeling in a fashion show. He successfully was able to walk back and forth without tripping. But the expression on his face while he was doing it was so damn priceless! I laughed and so did the others. After recovering from humiliation, he spun the bottle and it pointed at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, please swap clothes with Kurosaki."

"What?" Oh no, he was trying to get back at me.

"Ichigo." Rukia looked at me but I could already read what she was thinking.

"Oh no, you won't." I said, eyes narrowed while slowly backing away.

"Ichigo, give me your shirt."

"No way! Your shirt won't fit me!"

She grabbed my shirt and tried to pull it up but I pulled it down. "STOP UNDRESSING ME HERE, RUKIA!!!"

She stopped and grabbed the hem of my shirt near my neck and said "Excuse us" to others and dragged me out and into the next unlit classroom, locking the door.

"Rukia... it's dark."

"I know."

"You locked the door."

"Of course, don't want anyone to see us changing."

I have to admit, I was feeling a bit uneasy.

"What are you waiting for Ichigo? Give me your shirt." Though it was dark, I saw her turn her back on me and started to pull her shirt up. I quickly turned my back too.

"Enlighten me, why should I swap shirt with you?"

"Because I'm going to be Ishida's slave if you don't!"

"You owe me." I pulled my shirt up and tossed it up to her, trying not to look back. She tossed hers up to me and I wore it on. It was really really small for me. But thank God it was cotton and stretchable. It fit me somehow, but it wasn't long enough. It did not even cover my bellybutton.

She turned the lights on. "You look... sexy, Ichigo." She laughed. How dare she laugh at me...

"I look... gay..."

Why did her dare, become my dare too? Damn it. Even if I change my mind now, I can't take my shirt back. She won't let me. We went out of the room and I was so embarrassed. True that I like wearing tight clothes but this... more than tight and revealing my belly. I really really look so gay. When we got back to the room, everyone laughed at me.

Rukia spun the bottle and it pointed at me. Way to go, me! I glared at her, hoping her dare would bring me less embarrassment than Ishida's dare for her. "I dare you to hug Keigo."

Ah, so simple. A hug between two people of the same gender. A friendly hug.

"A hug? From a she-man? No way, Ichigoooo!" Just like with Chizuru, Keigo backed away from me and I cornered him. It wouldn't have been so difficult if he hadn't been making it difficult.

"It's just a hug for God's sake!" I quickly hugged him and let go after a second. No matter how I think it's a friendly hug, it just felt so wrong. I have never even hugged my father even just for a second! And it doesn't help that he threw malice at such a friendly thing. I quickly returned to my seat and spun the bottle. It pointed at Tatsuki. "Tatsuki, I dare you to karate chop Keigo."

"No sweat!" she said and proceeded to beat the living hell out of the already traumatized Keigo. She returned and spun the bottle too. It landed on Mizuiro. "Mizuiro, roll on the floor laughing."

Mizuiro did the dare and rolled on the floor while laughing. We laughed out loud too. After that, he spun the bottle and it pointed at Inoue. "Inoue-san, I dare you to sit on Ishida's lap."

Ishida's eyes went wide and Inoue politely asked him, "Ishida-kun, is it okay?" Ishida nodded and she sat on his lap. It was a first, seeing Ishida Uryu blush.

Inoue rolled the bottle and it pointed at Keigo. Keigo chose dare too. "Asano-kun, I dare you to act like a robot and speak like a robot."

Keigo started walking like one and talked in monotone with words separately muttered. He, robotly, spun the bottle and it aimed at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, I dare you to... to... kiss me." After everything, he still planned to score?

Rukia tried to move next to him but I pushed her back to her seat. "What do you think you're doing?" I turned to face Keigo. "Chizuru already kissed you. Can't repeat the same dare."

"Then... then... embrace me!"

"I already hugged you."

"It's different!"

"It's the same!"

"Then... alright. Just pinch me!"

Rukia pinched him on the face. The skin contact made him giggle and fall into a trance. Stupid Keigo. Rukia spun the bottle again and it directed at Ishida who also had Inoue on his lap. She chose between them. "Ishida, I dare you to..." She looked around, at everyone, thinking what dare she would give him. Her gaze fell also on him. "... tickle Inoue."

Ishida was hesitant at first but tickled Inoue, making her laugh. Ishida took the bottle and spun it, landing on me. Not again. "Kurosaki, I dare you to bite Kuchiki-san... on the neck." It was his payback for Rukia, but why use me? Damn.

I looked at her commandingly. "You will let me bite you, right?"

"No way!"

"I let you swap shirt with me!"

"With protests!"

"Fine. Protest all you want. I don't want to be Ishida's slave too."

I grabbed her shoulders and she protested slightly by pushing me but stopped soon enough, returning the debt she owed me just awhile ago. My hand supported her head as she tilted her neck giving me a better access to it. Slowly I closed the distance and became uncomfortable with the invasion of our own personal private spaces. This... this... is just a dare. It's not like I'm going to ki...ki... ki...ss her on the neck but... it comes with the package of... biting too. This had to be done. The sooner it's done, the better and the less awkward the situation will be. I leaned and my lips touched her skin while thinking "dare, dare, dare" and I sunk my teeth on it lightly, trying to avoid bruising or hurting her in anyway. And then...

_Click!_

I was startled with the sound that I unintentionally bit her hard. She yelped and I quickly pulled away looking for the camera that captured the scene. I saw that freaking Mizuiro ran away. Damn it!

* * *

**A/N: **

**A little something...**

Mizuiro purposely proposed the game to hook certain people up especially since Valentine's day was coming and he intentionally didn't let Ichigo know because he knew he would decline to join. It was a kind of reverse psychology. However Mizuiro, the gossips maker/spreader did not succeed in his attempt in hope of making people confess their feelings since nobody actually picked Truth, but he was satisfied with the outcome anyway. He secretly took pictures of them to be published on the Karakura Insider, the official student publication of the Karakura High School.

**The next day, Valentine's day, the "Karakura Insider" was published and copies were distributed everywhere in the campus. There was a section exclusively for hot news, gossips and valentine's day. **

**The title: **

**"Hottest Gossips around the Campus"**

**On Page 15.**

**Picture:**

On the center of the page was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia's back. Rukia on the left and Ichigo on the right. It was a picture taken secretly by Mizuiro when Ichigo and Rukia went back inside the room and to their seats. Ichigo's shirt was too short and tight for him and it looked like a half-shirt. On his back the words clearly etched was 'Rukia'. Rukia's shirt was too big and loose for her. On her back the words clearly etched was 'Ichigo'.

**Caption:**

"Guess who belongs to who. These two secret soulmates have been the center of attention lately. Despite being so close to each other and the evidences to prove otherwise, they still denied the existence of such relationship. Perhaps they are friends with benefits? Who knows? But the chemistry is undeniable. So when will these two denial king-and-queen be official? Only they can tell, as for now, let the T-shirts speak for themselves."

**Next Page, 16. **

**Picture:**

On the center, a picture of Ishida holding Inoue's shoes.

**Caption:**

"Looks like Prince Charming found his Cinderella. Have the shoe fit her perfectly, prince charming? Have the prince and the 'Hime' finally found each other?"

**Next Page, 17.**

**Picture:**

On the center was a picture of Ichigo's dare of biting Rukia. Rukia's head tilted with Ichigo at her neck.

**Caption:**

"Love bites. We knew there was something more between the two but what is this sudden public display of affection or are they just playing tricks with our minds? How was the bite, Mister Vampire?"

**Next Page, 18.**

**Picture:**

On the center was Inoue on Ishida's lap.

**Caption:**

"Spotted! A new potential couple underway to beat the hottest couple as of date - Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. While the two had been denying their something, will these two be any different?"

**Special Message to the couples for Valentine's Day:**

"Beware, Cupid's aiming on you."

* * *

**A/N2: **The Fun Fair is just something I made up. I don't know when Karakura High was founded so... it's open to all dates. lol xD Hopefully I'll upload the part two later? XD This had been longer than I thought. o_O Anyway, happy valentine's day everyone! =) Cupid will be on next chap. lol. Thanks to **MissMisha** for giving me the idea. :D

**To Readers and Reviewers:** Let's keep spreading the love. :D Spread the love to me too, by sparing me a review. Weee~ Thanks! :D


	26. Stupid Cupid

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Valentine's Day II

**A/N:** Again, thanks to **MissMisha** for the Cupid idea. XD And sorry, a little late. =.=

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**26: Stupid Cupid**

It's Valentine's and of course, everyone's looking forward to this occasion... except me. Even my dad's more excited than me. He asked me so many times where would I take my date and when I told him I'm not dating, he sulked. Why is he so meddling with my love life?

I went to school because I actually didn't want to be left at home with my dad showing me his annoying pleading puppy-eyed face and his lectures about dating 101. Besides it's still a fair no matter how it turned to be lovers' haven. Everywhere I walk, every corner I run into, lovers were everywhere. Apparently, the school abolished the No PDA (Public Display of Affection) rule for this day 'cause I just passed by so many kissing couples and nobody was even trying to prevent such display of indecency. How I wish they'd just get a room.

"You're jealous aren't you? With all the couples around showing love and passion. You're jealous 'cause you're alone."

Huh? Who? Who on earth is jealou -

"I'm not alone. You're here with me."

I turned and a scene of drama unfolded between two people I don't know. Ugh. So much for lovers day. Drama and cheese. Maybe I really should've just stayed at home? And then, a couple of girls approached me and giggled. "Kurosaki-kun, please accept this." They gave me chocolates and fearing to hurt their feelings, I accepted them and said "Thanks" before they left. Now, where to put the chocolates? I'd just give this to Karin, Yuzu and Rukia. They'd probably like it.

Later while strolling over booths and stalls with nowhere to actually go to, I met with Inoue. "Kurosaki-kun, umm... this is a chocolate I made for you." I accepted it. Valentine's is a day for close friends too. "Thanks."

Hmm... I wonder what Rukia have in store for me?

"Inoue, have you seen Rukia?"

"Yes, I think she was at a shooting booth. There were really really huge stuffed bunnies in there."

Bunnies huh... "Okay. Thanks."

I looked over shooting booths with bunnies until I found her, aiming for the target. "Rukia." I called and she missed.

"Ichigo! I missed!"

"Yeah, I saw that." Then she noticed the chocolates I was carrying.

"Chocolates?"

"Yeah."

"For me?"

"Idiot! It's mine!"

"Oh."

"So..." I looked away from her, though my attention was all focused on her. "Where's my... chocolate?" I looked at her from the sides of my eyes.

"You already have chocolates. Why must I give you one?" she asked.

"Because it's Valentine's!"

"And I already gave you."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. When you bit me. See, it's a chocolate." she said, pointing at the bruise on her neck where I bit her yesterday.

"IT'S NOT A CHOCOLATE YOU MORON! AND... AND... WILL YOU COVER IT?!?!"

If people see it, they're going to think it's a HICKEY!!! And it shouldn't have bruised! If only that Mizuiro didn't take a picture of us.

"Why need to cover it? People already know you bit me."

"WHAT!?"

She gave me a copy of the Karakura Insider and there I saw it, the pictures Mizuiro secretly took. ...MY IMAGE! Now the gossips have spread throughout the campus with this publication and the image I have kept for so long have finally been ruined! Mizuiro, you're so dead!

I sighed. Being all flustered about it won't undo what's already been done. People can think whatever they want, when did I even care? From my hair, to the gossips that spread first before, and to this gossip that escalated around the whole campus. There's no helping it and I don't care. It's not true, not true...

"Ichigo! What's that?" she tugged my shirt and dragged me to a Cupid mascot. They were wearing a mask though and fake wings and of course they're fully clothed and carrying a bow and golden arrow.

"It's... a mascot of Cupid."

"Cupid?"

"The God of love."

"Ah... so like a shinigami."

"Yeah. Except he brings two people together in love, not exorcise or kill hollows."

"How does he do that?"

"You see that bow and arrow? Well... he shoots them." I pointed at the bow he was holding and just then I realized that he was aiming at me, or us rather. Is he seriously going to shoot that? No matter how it looked fake, shooting at such a distance... how stupid!

He shot! Bullseye my heart! It didn't hurt though but the shock made me fall over. Rukia helped me get up. "Ichigo! Are you in love?" What was that? She didn't even ask if I'm okay!

"Flat chance!"

Just when I got up, a wave of crowd assaulted us. But when they left and it cleared, I found myself handcuffed to Rukia. "What did you do?" I asked her accusingly.

"I didn't do anything idiot!"

Who in the world and where did they get a handcuff?

The Cupid mascot advanced, cleared his throat and declared, "You have been chosen to be... well... together! That handcuff will be there forever unless ofcourse, you say the magic words." He laughed.

Great! Now I'm chained to her. But it's not like it's different than any of our usual time together. We were always together, the handcuffs wasn't actually necessary. And what magic words?

I tried to slip my hands out but I couldn't, neither can she. I can change into a shinigami and destroy it but I forgot to bring my badge and Rukia also forgot to bring her Soul Candy. So we're officially stuck with each other starting now. But still we had fun around the fair. While walking, we found Ishida and Inoue having the same dilemma. At least, we're not the only ones being played around like this. Anyway, Rukia didn't seem to be bothered and so am I.

We visited around a lot of booths actually. She wanted to go back to the shooting booth with the bunnies so she dragged me there and I ended up shooting for her because the idiot couldn't even aim the gun properly. She got her bunny, so all's good. And then the fish catching booth, the cotton candy, tattoo booth where she drew chappy on me, the kodak stall and those shameful pictures, the haunted house and... and...

"RUKIA! Stop just entering the booths! You don't know what's in there!"

"Oh... you're here to get wed?" said a man in white clothing. The booth was exclusive. There were candles on a small altar and a bible.

"This is a wedding booth?"

"Uh huh."

"SEE! I told you to stop entering without knowing!" I dragged her to get out of the room.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" asked the supposed-to-be-priest.

"Outside." I grabbed the handle of the door but it was locked.

"Why not do it? It'll be fun." said the man.

"It's fine with me. I want to try it, Ichigo."

"Idiot. You can't say you want to do it just because you want to try it."

Does she even know weddings? Have she attended one already? Did she know that couples had to kiss in the end? Or is she thinking those kisses are just hellos? Besides, it's a sacred vow... even if this is just fake...

"We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite." the fake priest started before I could even say anything else. Then, I found myself standing before the altar with Rukia by my side.

"Do you, Kuchiki Rukia, take Kurosaki Ichigo to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

There was silence. I yanked her shirt. "Idiot. You're supposed to say I do."

"Oh, I do."

"Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take Kuchiki Rukia to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

"I... " I felt my face heat up. "... do." This was just fake... just fake. Why is my heart beating fast?

Then he gave us just cheap fake rings, just proof that we have faked our wedding in a fake wedding booth. It also was a souvenir from the fair and in commemoration of valentine's day. I took her hand and fit it in and I gestured her to do the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Oh no! Kiss! Should I? Must I? Nobody's looking, but... but... I leaned a little closer, the throbbing in my chest just seemed to speed up. And then... something wet tapped my cheek.

"What was that?"

I looked at her hand and she was holding a red stamp with lips mark. "You're so slow, so I had to do it."

I looked at the mirror and found my cheek stained by what looked like red lips. Even kisses can be faked too! Damn! I almost, almost... kissed her. "Wow it looked real." She tried to blot me with the stamp two more times and she was successful before I decided to snatch it away.

"E-eherm..." coughed the fake priest. "Maybe I should leave you two alone here for your... honey... eherm... moon."

Ho-honeymoon? Is there a way to fake that too? "N-no! We're going!"

It was my time to drag Rukia away. She was having way too much fun with the stamps there.

Finally... but just when I thought I could finally breathe, the greatest challenge of all unfolded itself.

"Hey. I... I need to pee."

"WHAT?!"

SHIT!

...

...

...

...

...

ME TOO!

* * *

**A/N: **

**Earlier... **

Rukia met with Keigo and Mizuiro. They both noticed the bruise on her neck.

"Oh, it's a chocolate." But ofcourse, Mizuiro was referring to its color. But Rukia thought there's a double meaning to it and just imitated him. (Sorry if I confused some. XD)

**When Ichigo and Rukia got out of the wedding booth...**

Everyone stared at them but more on Ichigo. He had three red lips mark. One on his neck, one on his cheek and one on his forehead.

Bystander1: It looked like someone's made love to him.

Bystander2: Lucky bastard.

* * *

**A/N2: **

Omg omg! I almost wanted to write a kissing scene here too. lol T.T And the Cupid here is... I originally thought it would be Mizuiro and Keigo for IshiHime but I decided otherwise. I thought Mizuiro might be busy with his own date and Keigo... I don't know... stalking girls maybe. XD Just that Mizuiro arranged things here for them and it all fell smoothly. XD

Now I have no idea how they coped with their bathroom dilemma or if I'm writing a continuation or just leave it to your imagination. lol Yes, I am still an unexplaining evil-doer, **fanficssuck**. Fufufu. XD

**To Reviewers:** Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day again. :)


	27. Stupid Toilet

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Valentine's Day III - extended

**A/N:** Okayyy... I actually wanted to leave that last one open-ended and let your imaginations go wild. lol xD But then I changed my mind. You can still let your imagination go wild though but here's my own version, for your entertainment. xD So, hiya! Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive... somehow... :D Been busy with school lately... ='(

Ah... my mind's cracking up again. =[ I can't seem to finish anything. =|

* * *

**27: Stupid Toilet**

"RUKIA! We're not going in the girl's bathroom!" I yelled on top of my lungs as I forcefully straightened myself up and grabbed her hand so she would stop dragging me.

"Ichigo, would you rather let me go to the boy's bathroom?"

I scratched my head. Well... if it would save me from going to the girl's bathroom... but then again, it would be embarassing to have a girl in the boy's bathroom too.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't want to pee on a urinal you know. You guys pee on the wall! How am I supposed to do that? Besides... your bathroom stinks!"

"Wh-what? How did you know that? You peek?" I said, slightly embarrassed at the current topic. "The-there are cubicles there too, you know!" But she have a point...

"I don't peek! I've seen it on TV. You are not going to let my mind be corrupted, are you?"

Corrupted? Yes... I guess there's a chance she might see something she shouldn't see in the boy's toilet. But... but... "W-what about me?" I might just get corrupted too!

"Ichigo, you're a man! What have you got to lose?"

I have many things I could lose. More like... "My image! My pride! My ego! My... virgin eyes!!!" I declared, all flushed at such a thought. I have to admit, I feel a little more embarassed of the fact that I feel more embarassed than her.

"What?! What did you mean by that? Did you think I would let you see anything?!"

"O-of course not!"

"Okay. It's settled then." And she proceeded to drag me again... to the girl's bathroom.

... NOTHING HAS BEEN SETTLED!

I grabbed her wrist forcefully to stop her on her tracks. I won't... I won't go inside that place. Too many girls would see me! What would they think? I don't want to be called gay! Or... make the gossips around escalate more than they already did. Damn the handcuffs.

"Ichigo! It's an emergency!"

I know right! I'm on an emergency too! But really, I can't bear to go there! Suddenly, I saw the toilet for the disabled. Though none of us are actually disabled, it was the only plausible course of action. So I looked sideways just to make sure noone's watching and quickly shoved her inside. Atleast it wasn't the girl's bathroom.

"This is fine now, right?"

"Yeah. Better."

"So..."

"Can you blindfold yourself?"

"W-What? Is that really necessary?"

"Yes ofcourse! I need an assurance that you would not see anything."

"... Fine." The sooner it's done, the better. I blindfolded myself with my own handkerchief though I could still see light from the open gaps. I felt her move around me and I heard a click. The light was gone.

"Don't try to do anything stupid." she said and I only responded with a "Yeah." But then again, being in this awkward situation and blindfolded was already stupid as hell. Although I was blindfolded and the lights were off, my eyes were shut tightly too. I stilled from where I stood, not moving a muscle. The only movement my body had done was when my hand, that was bound with hers, was being dragged with her slow motion. And then, somewhere on the process, my innocent hand accidentally brushed a warm soft skin.

"Ichigo!" she said in an accusing tone. I tried to pull my hand a little away from the point of collision.

"I-It was accident okay? Whatever that was..." From the angle my hand was positioned when our skin contacted, I'd assume it was her leg.

After a few more seconds, the lights turned on and she said, "... I'm done so you can take that blindfold off now."

I did it, my eyes finally free from the darkness. It was my turn now so I handed her the hanky. She looked at me in disbelief. "I need assurance you won't see anything too!"

"Like I would like to see anything, you fool!" she said sarcastically.

"Same goes for me too. But you made me blindfold myself so it's just fair that you do it too."

She stayed silent and let me blindfold her. I turned the lights off and did my thing. It was silent for awhile and all we could hear were laughs and giggles from passerbys, the running machinery of the rides that seemed to have died after a few seconds and the united "aww..." expression from the crowd outside. When I was done, I tried to turn the lights on but it didn't even flicker. There must be a black-out. "Rukia, the..." I felt something on my torso. I don't know what it was, but it was moving slow. It was like a finger, caressing my chest.

"Ichigo, are you done?" she asked, but the motion did not stop.

"Rukia... stop, stop that..."

"Stop... what? Well... answer my question so I can -"

The motion seemed to go lower and lower... "... Rukia... stop..." and lower...

The next thing I knew, I pushed her on the door. My hand, the one with the handcuffs, snaked on her waist. Her binded hand followed mine behind her and she couldn't move it because my physical strength overpowered her. "I-Ichigo?" she asked, a little bit confused with what was happening. Her other hand tried to lift the blindfold up but I caught it just in time.

"Ichigo? What's going on? Let me go. Take off my blindfold."

"Rukia... h-hold on... there's something..."

I had a gut feeling, an urge to... kiss her while she couldn't see. It was less embarassing that way. It was her fault, why she had to touch me like that. I leaned a little bit, my lips just a few inches away. But I was battling with my self, saying this is taking advantage and the other one saying, YES! It's an advantage, why not take it? That was probably my hollow and the other one is Zangetsu. Or that's just probably my delusion.

Anyway, before my lips would come in contact with her, it actually made first contact with the ground as the door burst open. And because I was leaning a bit on her and she had nothing but the door to lean on, she tumbled down and yelped in pain. My hand, with her hand, was still behind her. My weight on her, my other hand holding her other wrist and still she was blindfolded. _Squeak._

Noticing the gasps of shock from people, I quickly let go of her hand. She quickly took the blindfold off and glared at me.

_Squeak._

"Miss, are you okay?"; "Did he hurt you?"; "What did he do to you?"; "Were you forced?"

Oh God, the horrible image these people must be having. I was partly to blame too, I didn't let her take the blindfold off. Damn... my good image has been ruined, completely. _Squeak._

Ochi-sensei came to us and quickly got us up. She patted the dusts off of Rukia's dress and asked, "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Tell me, what did _that_ Kurosaki do to you?" And she referred to me, as if I wasn't just standing right beside her. _Squeak._

"Ochi-sensei, I didn't -"

"I'm not talking to you!" she quickly dismissed me. How am I going to defend myself?

"I'm okay, sensei. We just... it's the handcuffs' fault. We couldn't go to the bathrooms so we took that one."

"Oh okay, and the blindfold?"

"Kurosaki-kun was just protecting my... eyes from seeing anything."

"Are you sure, Kuchiki-san? He didn't harass you, force you or anything?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, sensei. Thank you."

"Okay then..." she took a key out of her pocket and released us from the handcuffs. "I'm banning handcuffs next time." She then left our company, just like that. But thank God, no more handcuffs.

"Jeez... youngsters... even in the bathroom..." muttered the senior who was the one who opened the door and went inside.

_Squeak._

Where was that horrible sound coming from? I searched from my shirt and found a rodent. A mouse that was hurt from the fall, probably that's why it was squeaking. And it was probably the reason of 'that' awhile ago... Damn stupid me!

"Ichigo, what was that awhile ago? I demand an explanation."

"I... I..." I need to save myself from the shame, from the crime I almost committed...

"I... tried to get the... mouse off of you..." I showed her that stupid thing and she looked at me, bewildered. "Well... most... most girls hate mice... or any pests... so I thought... it would've been better if you won't see... it so... so..."

"That explains why you were leaning on me?"

"O-Of course! It was hard to catch!"

She eyed me skeptically and looked at the rodent as it squeaked again. "Let me see..." she took the mouse on her hand. "I've decided, I'm adopting him."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**After that incident**, Ichigo nevertheless found a way to get rid of the rodent, with Kon's help.

Just to be clear, here in my country, the malls & other restaurants often have 3 toilets. 2 for male/female, 1 for disabled or seniors so they won't need to fall in line anymore. I don't know if it's the same for other countries. xD

So anyway, that's it. The end of valentine's day. lol It's already white day. O_O

**To Reviewers:** Sorry for late update and thanks for reviewing. =)


	28. Stupid Chappy

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long. I guess I'm suffering from writer's block? -___- I was stuck with this for a few weeks (& months for YUA and GC.) -___- I don't know why but maybe it's the summer heat. It's so hot & I'm always not in the mood, I just feel like melting. Ugh. -____-

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**28: Stupid Chappy**

We have a quiz on Math. I was at my room, memorizing so diligently all the formulas and equations in my head. But when, I heard the door creak, I lost my concentration. There she was again. She sat on my bed without asking for permission. I've thought about locking the door just so she would learn to knock. But decided against it because... because... I was afraid she might get the impression I don't want her here.

It's not that I don't want her here. It's just... I don't want her on my bed. I feel uneasy. She'd pretty much taken over my room and I'm very used to that, but not... not her occasional butt parking on my bed. She could sleep in the closet again if she wants or sprawl on the floor for all I care but my bed... my bed is mine.

I pretended to continue studying but my concentration was already haywired. I looked at her when she grumbled. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand this!" she said, pointing at her notebook.

"Understand what?"

She approached my side and showed me her notebook. My eyes just narrowed at what I saw. No wonder she didn't understand a thing. She had incomplete notes. Formula, Chappy, Equation, Chappy, Examples, Chappy. There's just Chappy in every page and less lectures. "Remind me not to look at your notebook again." I teased.

Annoyed, she quickly grabbed her notebook and as usual, smashed it at my head before turning back to my bed.

"Dammit Rukia! What if I lose all the equations I memorized in my head!" I rubbed the spot gently.

"Hmph!" She glared at me and returned to studying her sketchpad, err, notebook.

I turned my attention back on mine but I found myself just staring at it again. Here I was, with complete notes and there she was, struggling on her own. I felt guilty somehow so I went to the other rooms to grab a chair and put it next to mine. "Rukia," I sat on my chair and called.

"What?"

"Sit here." I tapped the chair.

"I don't want to."

"Fine! Don't blame me if you fail."

And just when I thought my somehow guilt-driven kindness was rejected, she sat on the chair. I smirked, "I thought you don't want to?"

"J-Just give me your notes idiot!"

So I gave her the notes and let her copy while I review my assignments, seatworks and quizzes from before. From time to time she would ask me questions about the problems and my 'crappy' handwriting. She even dared to insult my penmanship! And here I was trying to be nice, sharing the lamp, the table - no matter how small it was, and my notebook.

After I finished reviewing the papers, I peeked at her to check if she was already done and I grunted seeing her draw Chappy again and also on my notebook! "Argh! What the hell? You're vandalizing my notes! Gimme back my notebook!"

I snatched it away and she pouted. She actually pouted! And it left me wondering whether I should give my notebook back and let her continue defacing its surface with her rabid Chappy fantasies or not. I decided to honor my manly pride. "You have your own notebook, draw on that!" I told her commandingly.

"Yeah I know. No need to get mad at me." She took her notebook and stood up, only to land her behind on my bed again.

It was getting late now and I needed to catch up with my memorization. So I ignored her and darted my attention back on the notebook. But then I saw her drawing. That was a drawing of a smiling rabbit in Shinigami robe. It was weird as always, rabbit and shinigami but I realized that the head was spikey and it had a big zanpakutou like Zangetsu. On the side was a word: "Thanks."

My lips curved into a smile. The idiot had a weird way of saying thanks.

"Rukia," I called but when I looked at her, she was already sprawled on my bed, stomach flat, feet alternately swaying back and forth on the air, her right arm bent and holding her head, while the other arm she used to turn the pages of the notebook that layed before her.

She turned to look at me. "What?"

I forgot what I was going to say, but it was about that weird rabbit imagery of me, so instead I said, "Don't fall asleep."

But how was I supposed to know, that when I asked her not to do that, she would do exactly THAT?!

After I finished my studies, she was already fast asleep. I stood up and glared at her sleeping form. "Damn. Atleast go back to your bed before falling asleep."

I had to think if I should wake her up or just carry her back to her room. But she looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I flipped her so I could lift her up. I crawled on the bed and above her to take the notebook and the pen on her right side. And then she... she...

"CHAPPY!" she cried happily and startled me with a hug.

I looked down at her, her eyes were closed but she was gleeful. Still, I never could understand what about rabbits make her so happy that she even have a dream about them?

"I'm not Chappy you idiot!" I said trying to avoid the uncomfortable position we were in by pushing her hands away, but she was gripping on my shirt tightly.

I shifted to my right to avoid being on top, atleast. After embarrasing incidents, the least I could do was to avoid positions that would make anyone who enter my room gasp or scream their lungs out. Like Kon. Talk about Kon, where is that plushie?

I sighed. Now what? If she won't let go, how am I going to carry her to their bedroom? Besides, my sisters and dad might come looking for her later, or tomorrow morning. Maybe she could come up with a good explanation and acting. Maybe she could stay here for the night.

I looked for the blanket but it was far out of my arm's reach. And I wouldn't be able to get it without sitting up and waking her.

"Ichigo..."

"What? Rukia, are you awake?"

"Idiot."

"W-What?"

I stared at her face that was slightly resting on my chest. The mirth on her face dissipated and turned into a frown. "Reckless... baka..."

She worries about me even when she sleeps? I felt my scowl disappear and I smiled slightly. "You're the idiot."

"And it's cold." I gently wrapped my arms around her shoulder and head. I stared at her for a moment and watched her sleep but I was also looking out for any more words she might blurt out. And I watched her facial expressions change from sad, to happy, to ecstatic and I swear it was so easy to guess what she could've been dreaming about.

But morning came apparently with a wake-up call from Kon who screamed on top of his lungs, if he even had lungs, the moment he entered my room.

"ICHIGOOO! You're taking advantage of Nee-san!!!" he yelled, pointing his white fluffy paws at me.

I quickly removed my arms on Rukia and sat when I realized her grip on my shirt loosened. "What?! I'm not taking advantage of her! Do you realize where we are? She was taking advantage of me!" I said in defense.

"Ugh... You guys are so noisy." Rukia gently opened her eyes and tilted her head up to meet my gaze. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"NEESAAN!!" Kon jumped but got tossed back on the floor in a second.

"This is my room, remember?"

"Your room? Oh, why didn't you wake me up?" she sat and glanced at the clock by the table. It was already 6:30 am.

"Move your ass, Ichigo! We're going to be late!"

_Thud._

She pushed me off the bed and hurriedly ran out of the room. Oh right, great. I remember, we have a quiz today and we're going to be late!

Now why didn't Kon scream earlier?

* * *

**A/N:**

**The results of the test:**

Kuchiki Rukia got 62 out of 100 points. Thanks to Ichigo's notebook.

Kurosaki Ichigo got 47 out of 100 points. Thanks to Chappy and Rukia's notebook.

* * *

**A/N2:** lol, sorry. I was feeling fluffy and all. xD BTW, if you remember how Rukia hugged Kurudo/Claude/Cloud in the Bount arc, that's how she hugged Ichi here. lol xD I can't find a screenshot of that though.

**Edit: **Here is a screenshot. Just replace the dots there. xD http://img(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/v323/dakardict/hug(dot)jpg

**To Reviewers:** Sorry for being late and thanks again, as always! =D


	29. Stupid Nothing

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Nothing I

**A/N:** Why are you guys thinking I'm already dead? I'm hurt. ='( lol xD But then... I'm late again. xD

I guess this is in line with chap 398, though a little late since chap 401 is out now. lol xD I'm so in love with that chap! ='( Ichigo, we know it. You treasure every word she says. AWWWW. (3

Also, this is dedicated to my 300th reviewer, **GD**. lol xD -glomps you- ;)

**Warning:** IDK if there should really be a warning or not but then... I think Ichi really have angsty moments. lol xD He did sulk on FTB too. Okay, with this warning, I think I just actually spoiled you. -__-

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**29: Stupid Nothing**

... Damn it.

I'm mad at myself. I don't know why I fret over one fucking word. And it's nothing. It should've been nothing...

There was this incident awhile ago at the school grounds where the girls usually have their lunch. I was on the way to get my notebook back from that idiot but then I accidentally heard their discussions. I know it wasn't like me to eavesdrop, or listen to gossips and rumors. I don't believe in those unless I know them for a fact. I don't usually care. But this time, I just... I shouldn't have... It's just that...

"Hey Rukia. We heard from the Principal's Office that you live in Kurosaki's house. That true?" Mahana asked while they were having their lunch. By that, everyone turned their attention on her. I already had my confrontation about this a few days ago with the boys. It was the reason Keigo sulked for a few days. I was on my way to interrupt them but I wanted to hear what Rukia have to say so I hid behind a tree.

"Yeah."

"And... and... we also heard that his father called you his third daughter!" added Chizuru excitedly.

"Umm... yeah..."

"So, does that mean -"

Michiru was interrupted by Chizuru's blunt question. "Are you two having sex?"

"That's so straight to the point!"

Rukia couldn't help but choke on what she was chewing. She coughed and Inoue handed her water while patting her back. When she recovered, she said, "E-Excuse me?"

"Well, it's been the hottest gossip around so... we need to ask you directly. And you two sleep in the same house..."

"N-no. Of course not!" she answered. Though I could see she was getting uncomfortable with their interrogation. Maybe I should interrupt?

"Oh. Then... what is it between you and Ichigo? You two're always around each other and the gossips just grow bigger and bigger," said Tatsuki.

Rukia fidgeted before answering. "Uh... nothing. There's nothing between us."

"Really? Nothing? Why do I feel deja vu with this conversation?" Mahana asked.

"Yes. He's really just a frie-"

By that time, I didn't want to hear anything more. I walked away. It wasn't right to listen in their girl talk. Nothing huh? But she was right. There was nothing between us. What we have been doing for each other so far... that's... nothing? What transpired between us... that's also a nothing? Yeah. I-It's not like I saved her butt in Soul Society because... because of something? It was a debt. It wasn't because I wanted to erase her teary eyes in my memory that day she left. I-It's not like I wanted her to come back home with me at all. It's...

This pissed me off. When she saved my life numerous times... that was... nothing?

Sheesh. Why am I so bothered? It's not like... there's really something between us... We're just... nakama, aren't we? And nakamas do that to each other. They would sacrifice their lives for each other. It's not like she... stopped the... rain...

Shit! Why am I getting all worked up and denying the facts? Fact _is_... to me... it wasn't nothing. It didn't feel like nothing. Maybe I'm just over-reacting... I shouldn't have listened.

... Was it really nothing for her?

~.~.~.~.~

We were finally dismissed in class and I quickly left the room trying to avoid her. Can't believe I'm chickening out just because she said that. But I have to admit that I'm somewhat... hurt... She just says whatever she wants to say. Like when I came to Soul Society, she always asked me to go away, that I'm no match for her brother, that she have accepted her fate. Maybe at that time she had accepted hers, but I just couldn't accept that. I wanted to change that.

"Ichigo?" I turned around only to meet the person who have boggled me the whole day, face-to-face. "What's wrong? You don't look so well," she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Never thought I'd say the word I so despised just a few minutes ago.

"Are you sick?"

"No, Rukia. I'm fine."

"Something's wrong. Why have you been avoiding me? You haven't talked to me since this morning."

"I'm just not in the mood to talk."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but held back. Instead she simply said, "Okay."

Normally, she would've hit me on the face but right now she didn't. Maybe because she didn't know why and she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She can be kind and sensitive at times too.

When we got to the house, I went straight to my room to rest, tossed my bag on the chair and fell face first on my bed. It's a pain to think, to be confused. We've gone through a lot for it to be called nothing. But then again, maybe I'm just really over reacting. What did I want to hear? That there was something between us? That we were partners? That we weren't just... ARGH! It's really annoying! Why am I so bothered over something so small? It's so stupid.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Ichigo...?"

Good Lord, she finally learned how to knock.

"What?" I answered and sat up, expecting her to come in any time soon.

"Are you... are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

I heard her voice from the door. Even though there was the wooden door dividing us, I heard her loud and clear, even I can tell the concern in her soft voice. "Idiot. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Then, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"Rukia..." The door didn't open and I purposely never locked that damn door ever since she lived with us. Why doesn't she come in? I walked towards the door, a feet away from it. I could also tell that she was leaning from the other side as I leaned on the door too. "I wasn't avoiding you. I was just in a bad mood, so quit worrying."

"Ichigo... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

How can I tell you? What would I tell you? I can't even get a hold of it. I don't even understand it. I don't know why I'm acting this way.

"I know."

And I know now, I understand why she didn't want to come in. She respects my privacy at these moments. She knew when to barge in and when not to. So she waits for me to open the door. She didn't want to intrude at times I can be vulnerable. She didn't want to force her way in. She waits for the time when I feel like it.

I started to feel like a fool, getting all worked up with nothing. Nothing was just a word. I was reminded how we were not defined by words but by our actions. Nothing _is_ just nothing. She may have said that, she have her own reasons but what's important _is_ what she says to me, what she shows me, not what she tell others.

Silence reigned and I didn't even know for how long were we idiotically standing and leaning on the opposite sides of the door. "Rukia, are you asleep?" I asked. I know it was stupid but I wanted to break the silence.

"Idiot! Why would I sleep here? And I don't sleepwalk!"

"Did I say anything about sleepwalking?" I mocked.

"Hmm... talk about sleep, I think it's late."

"Rukia," I quickly opened the door just in time to see her turn away. She looked back at me, waiting for what I have to say. "G'night..."

She smiled gently."Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I think I totally failed at writing this. lol xD I couldn't write it the way I imagined it the first time, plus my total lack of descriptions and vocabs. ='( Like there's no more juice left to squeeze or... whatever. lol xD Anyway, I think it's time there's been a reassessment of their relationship, doncha think so too? lol xD

I'm sorry if you find it OOC but the main thing I wanted to portray here is the door scene... or conversation. xD I needed an excuse to make Ichi not talk to her. lol xD And I think, even for real, that when you are in MU (Mutual Understanding state of relationship; "more than friends, less than lovers" sort of relationship) with another, saying that there is nothing in between can be hurtful. I do believe that IchiRuki, in manga, is in the state of M.U. lol xD

Oh and, I hope you guys got the message. It got its connection to memories in the rain. Opening of door is like opening of the heart. In chap 398, Ichigo understands and values her words.

About sleepwalking - Rukia is guilty of sleepwalking. Afterall, with the flashback of Kaien (Aaro vs. Ru) as she remembered where Kaien's heart lie, she was kinda sleepwalking. xD

**To Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewin' as always! ;D


	30. Stupid Door

**Ichigo's Notebook of Rant**

Request

**A/N:** More tension!**  
**

This chapter is dedicated to and requested by **arcaine**.

Thanks for requesting! It was fun to write and think about. :D But I didn't include the passing out. I hope this is okay with you.:)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**30: Stupid Door**

It's that God damn stupid door. She locked it, she said she did. But why, oh for the sake of all that is pure and innocent, was that fucking door unlocked? It's not that I'm accusing her of purposely leaving it open but... what in this household could've magically unlocked it? Was it Kon? I doubt he would be able to reach a knob that high. Karin and Yuzu would never do that. So that only left one person... who also has the key to every freaking door in the house! My dad. What was that perverted old man trying to do?

But it wasn't the issue here. Oh hell, there was an even bigger, greater, a hundred times its size issue and it's... it's...

The midget stole the bathroom when I was supposed to be using it. Simple wasn't it? But that's not the point! Imagine my horror when I saw her n-na-naked, and when she saw me... my... thing! I swear it was unintentional! I almost passed out from embarrassment!

It all started with a little missing towel. I was already half naked when I realized I brought no towel. So I left the heater and the water on on the bathtub. Miraculously, all the towels were missing so I had to keep coming back and forth from my sisters and father's room. And when I returned finally, 10 minutes after going through their closets, I hadn't notice the changes in the room. Such as the clothes that were hung on the hanger at the back of the door, the flow of the lukewarm water that already stopped or the tiny slippers that was left on the side of the trash bin near the sink. Why hadn't I noticed those before it was all too late?

I dropped my towel and my clean clothes on the dry clean sink and threw the rest of my dirty clothes on the laundry basket by the corner.

When I came to the tub, I shifted the shower curtains to the left and _it_ happened. It just happened. I was unaware that my nose bled and my brain froze for a moment, processing in slow motion what I was seeing. She was immersed in the water but her head rested on the edge of the tub. There was a scent of lavender on the water and she seemed to be taking a quick nap... without any clothes on! And I saw it. I saw it all!

_Oh Lord! Oh God! Why are you doing this to me?_

"RU-RUKIA!" my scream was based on reflex after my mind finished processing the image that turned my face crimson red. Damn... I wish I didn't scream at all 'cause that woke her up and...

"Ichigo?" she asked groggily. She was still half-asleep so she didn't react much seeing me there but when her eyes traveled down to my ..., her eyes widened and she screamed. I was also reminded how much of my front I was revealing. Approximately, I was revealing _everything_! "I-I-ICHIGO! What are you doing here? Cover your...!" she covered her eyes with her hands.

I quickly did as I was told. I grabbed a laundry basin and covered it. But wait! She's supposed to be the one covering up! "Y-you should cover yourself, not your eyes damn it!"

There came a loud knock on the door. "Rukia-chan, are you okay?" asked Yuzu.

I looked at Rukia who was behind the shower curtain, flushing red and peeking. "Make her go away, I won't be able to come out," I whispered.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, just slipped," Rukia said.

"Oh, but I heard you scream Ichi-nii's name! Is Ichi-nii there?"

"N-no! I slipped and lost consciousness and I had a nightmare named Ichigo," she lied. Well, she was used to this, she was an actress afterall. But a nightmare? Me?

"Oh. Okay."

Whew, finally. Now the confrontation was on.

"Why the hell are you here Ichigo?" she asked, still behind the curtain.

"I was here first! I opened that water and filled the tub! And when I came back, you're already here!" I answered, still holding the basin right on the spot.

"I... I locked that door! How did you get in in the first place?"

"Well, it was not locked! So maybe you locked it in your dreams!"

"No! I know I locked it!" she said in a raising tone.

I signaled her to shut up or my sisters will come back. "Whatever! Just... I need to come out before my family finds us here together. So maybe, let's talk later."

"Yes! And no! There's nothing to talk about. I've seen nothing. You've seen nothing. Agree?"

"A-agreed." It was for the best. Besides, if Byakuya finds out, I'll be minced! "Turn around so I can change..."

"No. I'll go first. Let me just finish up," she said and she pushed the shower curtain to divide the room. What she did not know though, and what I will not be telling her, was that the light from the window just near the ceiling had made her silhouette clear on the shower curtain. And I saw her, watched her as she moved and washed herself.

This was pure torture! I turned around quickly, feeling guilty that I've violated her privacy for once.

_Lord, please give me strength and courage to resist this temptation and not break her trust. Please help me..._ I leaned my right arm on the door and my head rested on it. I stayed that way for a few minutes, suppressing the waves of desire and sudden hellish heat emanating from my body._ I'm a man! I'm not a pervert! I'm a man. _I repeatedly told myself.

Eventually, I've successfully kept my manliness in control. And when she left the room, I've breathed for the first time in the last sixty seconds.

I think I need to temporarily ban her from coming into my room...

* * *

**A/N: **

**At the Kurosaki household's kitchen...**

"I know I heard Ichi-nii's voice there," said Karin while sitting on a chair and watching TV.

"I did too," said Yuzu while preparing meals.

Karin noticed the silence of her father. "You got something to do with that, ol' beardo?"

Isshin just grinned while whirling a chain of keys on his index finger. "You see, Karin. This old man still got some serious matchmaking abilities. Hoho! Success!" he gave her a thumbs up.

Karin kicked him on the shin. "What're you trying to make them do?"

Realizing what they were talking about with the word 'matchmaking', Yuzu cried, "I'm too young to be an auntie!"

* * *

**To Reviewers: **Thanks for reviewing! I know I'm a little busy and I'll just get busier as days go by but thanks for being patient and understanding. And sorry for being late more than 1 month. =)


End file.
